The Gift You Can't Return
by Warpath Grizzly
Summary: Four weeks later, he got the call. "Ivan...I'm pregnant." The story of Blanchette's birth told from an alternative perspective. The real question is: will the baby bring Canada and Russia together? Or will they be torn further apart?
1. Just My Luck

**The Gift You Can't Return**

By Blaklite

IMPORTANT: This story will be much easier to understand if you have read Tis It Nobler To Die Or Freeze, since it does concern material that stems from that story. I suggest, new readers, that you read Tis It Nobler To Die Or Freeze first (oh don't fuss, it's long but good, if I do say so myself) and then read this for kicks. Yes, for kicks, because this story never actually happened. It is a what COULD have been type story meant, for the most part, to be rather humorous, though I apologise to you ahead of time, dear readers, if I do not achieve this effect. You have been forewarned.

For the most part, this is for TINTDOF readers who were a little disappointed when they found out they weren't going to get their RusCan action. Hopefully, this makes it up to you guys.

Well without further ado, here's the alternate version of Blanchette's birth involving our favourite cute little Canadian and much feared yet totally sexy Russian. Oh, and Canada has boobs. Yeah, you heard me right, boobs.

{-*-}

_Chapter 1: Just My Luck_

He had been walking through the snow for hours now, his only company a bottle of half empty vodka. He had already had about five back at the bunker. It was March which meant General Winter would soon stop tormenting him with the cold that was ever-present for him during these winter months, even when he was wrapped up close to a roaring fire.

Ivan wasn't really sure why he had come outside for a stroll, it was freezing cold in the Arctic, and it was like this all year round. Here, the snow never melted. Here, sunflowers could never grow. It depressed him somewhat that a land so beautiful could never know the joy of sunflowers, or any other flower in fact.

But that thought was quickly wiped away by the vodka and the knowledge that he would be General Winter-less for another seven months. So he continued his trek through the dark, humming to himself Russian folk songs all along the way. He was so wrapped up in the moment that he hadn't noticed that he had crossed into enemy territory.

Russia stopped singing to himself when he spotted lights in the distance. Had he done a U-turn and ended up back at his camp? He didn't want to go back so early but his bottle was almost empty of vodka. As long as he was here, he could at least get more and head off again. But as he neared the encampment, the sounds of cheering and general boisterousness reached his ear. Why would his men be celebrating? Had the Canadians surrendered? It would be no fun if they had; he rather liked watching Canuck blood splatter across these virgin snows.

Picking out a larger looking building, Ivan pushed open the door and was immediately flooded with light. And the colour green. Wait, what the fuck? What had they DONE when he was out? He looked around at the men cheering and hollering around him and noticed…Canadian flags. Oh shit, he was in the Canadian camp.

_Calm down, Ivan, take a deep breath. Ok good, now try to look like you fit in._

He realised soon enough he didn't really need to though. Almost everyone was smashed and couldn't care less about his presence. Also, no one was looking at the newcomer amongst them. Rather they were all staring at the centre of the room. Following their gaze, Russia looked up and spotted…Canada? And then his jaw dropped.

Sure enough, there was Canada with her long, blonde wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, curly ahoge, and deep blue eyes. No glasses though, she must have been wearing contacts, she was veritably blind without them. But it wasn't her face that was attracting so much attention. Because in the middle of the room was a temporary bar complete with stripper poles which Canada, wearing nothing more than a frilly green bra and matching frilly, somewhat see-through boy shorts and black stockings, was in the midst of wrapping herself around. Even from this distance, Russia could tell from her flushed face that she was more than a little tipsy. It was amazing that someone that drunk could still stand in those four inch heels, let alone slide down a pole like that…

Oh God, what was he thinking? This was CANADA, the nation he was at WAR with. It was not the time to be thinking of boning his enemy; rather his mind should have been filled with thoughts of strangling the life from her. Mmmm, but he _did_ love frilly things…

Oh, what the heck, right? It would just be one night (if he was successful, of course), and he should have been celebrating. Canada already was, though he wasn't entirely sure what for. Making up his mind, Ivan managed to shove enough soldiers aside to get to the bar and have a few shots of vodka, enjoying the show all the while.

Eventually, the party died down. There was a war going on after all, and there would be work to do in the morning. A few stragglers, too drunk to remain conscious for long periods of time, were being virtually dragged out by their comrades. The bartender had left half an hour ago, much to Russia's disappointment, which he showed (albeit to himself) by placing his head on top of his crossed arms on the counter and glaring at his empty vodka glass. This way, he both heard and felt the click, click, clicks getting closer to him.

"What's wrong, Ruski? Sad that the party's over?"

Ivan tilted his head up (a rare occurrence for someone of his height) to look at the scantily clad girl. The seductive smile that played across her lush, red lips sent shivers crawling over his skin, and caused heat to build up in his stomach. She giggled.

When the moment had passed, she looked from the floor to her high heeled feet and then back to Ivan.

"Mind helping me down?"

Without tearing his eyes from her for one second, Russia stood up and placed his large hands around her slight waist while she placed her own dainty looking hands on his broad shoulders for balance. He lifted her up and set her down once more on level ground. They both let their fingers linger for a moment. Ivan couldn't help his eyes from travelling south to Canada's chest...

Another giggle. "I see you like my St. Paddy's Day attire."

"Da...vhat? Vhat day?

"St. Patrick's Day. It's an Irish holiday, dedicated to their patron saint. Wearing green and going to the bar to get drunk are regular St. Paddy's Day activities." Suddenly, she pinched his hand, causing him to recoil slightly. "Also, if you don't wear green on this day, you get pinched by everyone who notices."

Subconsciously, Ivan rubbed his hand, glaring at her but unable to say anything. Suddenly, he felt another hand in his and found it raised to Canada's lips.

"Awww, did I hurt you? Here, let me kiss it better."

And she did, without waiting for his answer which he probably wouldn't have been able to give anyways, shocked as he was. Her kiss left a red lipstick mark which she proceeded to lick rather slowly and sensually, sapphire eyes misted with lust drifting up to meet his own stunned amethysts. Her smile afterwards was akin to that of a cat that had trapped a mouse.

"You know, there are quite a few drunken soldiers wandering about right now. I'd love it if you could walk me to my quarters to make sure that I'm not...taken advantage of."

Russia knew that Canada could easily take on a human or two or fifty. It was an invitation for him to get in her pant(ie)s if ever he'd heard one, and he was quite happy to oblige. It was only one night, and would make a good end to his celebration, and probably her's as well. Sex with humans just didn't do the trick for nations.

Canada led him across the room to the doors. When she opened one of them and moved to take another step, Russia grabbed her hand and spun her around. Before he even fully realised what he was doing, his great coat was off and around her bare shoulders. The next second, she was up in his arms, bridal style, and they were off. Ivan could be chivalrous when he wanted to be, and besides, his legs would plough through the snow faster and much easier than hers. But the snow wasn't what he was thinking of ploughing at that moment.

The two made it back to Canada's bunk as quickly as possible. Like Russia, she had one to herself, not that either of them felt they were above the humans who fought for them, just that they tended to come and go, and it was easier if they had a spot for themselves that always remained the same where they could leave their belongings. Also, no one wanted a stressed or angry nation in a room filled with humans. Limbs were fairly easy to detach and humans didn't heal like they did.

Unbolting the door and sliding the heavy metal thing open, Ivan glanced briefly at the nameplate. It was a bit iced over, but he could still make out the letters: WILLIAMS, MADDISON. After that, he wasted no time shuffling through the open door, closing it with his foot, and throwing Maddie, as he knew she liked to be called, onto the bed. He was on top of her almost as soon as she landed and the two were quickly entangled in a fierce lip-lock. A brief pause for air had Ivan suddenly looking _up_ at Canada; she had flipped him over and was now straddling his waist, his coat still draped loosely across her shoulders. With her hair tousled and eyes burning with a subtle flame, she couldn't have looked sexier to him, except maybe with her clothes off of course. He leaned up to ravish her mouth again but was stopped by a hand pushing down firmly on his chest.

"So impatient." Damn that voice. It was the voice of an angel, he knew it. _His _angel, if only for tonight. Did that mean she was here to lead him to Paradise? The look in her eyes said yes.

Slowly, she unbuckled one boot and then the other, dropping them both to the floor beside the bed. She slipped off his socks and threw them to the floor as well. Next was the scarf. She crawled over his body, brushing only enough to be gently felt through his clothes. It sent shivers down his spine. Gingerly, she reached out and grasped his scarf, carefully unravelling it from around his neck and placing it to the side. She kissed him softly and, despite the screaming in his mind to roughly envelop her lips in his, he kissed back just as softly. Their lips lingered for a moment, and then she began to pull off his shirt. He loathed losing sight of her for even two seconds.

And then it was the pants' turn to come off. Maddie slithered back once more and began unbuttoning his pants. When she reached the zipper, the look on her face changed, as if she had just had a sudden revelation. Ivan watched as her head lowered to the zipper, grabbing the tab with her teeth and pulling it down. Ivan felt his cock twitch. Her teasing was becoming unbearable.

When she finally tugged off his pants (thank God that that evil restriction was gone) and boxers, Russia noticed her blush. Not to be boastful, but Ivan _was_ fairly large and even after enduring the endless torture Canada had just put him through, he wasn't fully hard. He smiled. A lot of girls paused when they realised just how huge Russia was. Impressive didn't even begin to cover it.

"Maddison, ve can take eet slo-NNG!"

The surprise he felt as his length was suddenly enveloped by wet heat amplified the pleasure he also received from this. He forced an eye open a crack to watch those rose coloured lips retreat along his length, lingering on the head. His heart began to pump furiously, his cock swelling even more when she slowly licked the underside of his dick all the way to the tip with its newly spilled beads of precum, planting a soft kiss there afterwards. He was panting now.

"Call me Maddie, just Maddie." Her smile was sweeter than sugar, and never looked more kissable.

"Maddie…" He whispered, almost as if saying her name too loudly would cause her to evaporate in front of him, like some spirit of ancient lore. However, this only served to make her smile wider, and sit up, the only thing between her and Ivan's hardened cock was the thin layer of her panties.

Ivan fought off the overwhelming desire to flip over on top of her and take her then and there. The show wasn't over and he could tell that Canada was having too much fun entertaining him, as painfully pleasurable as it was. And oh how it just got better as he noticed she had slid out of his coat and her stockings, and was now fumbling with her bra clasps. In one fluid move, her bra was deposited onto the floor, revealing the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen. Not too big, not too small, but just right, equally proportionate to her exquisite body, and milky white with lovely pink nipples that were just then quite perky.

Russia couldn't withhold himself any longer. So fast it left Maddie stunned, his naked frame now hovered precariously above her own. Well not quite, there was the matter of the panties to deal with next. But first, the breasts. Ivan had always been partial to breasts more than buttocks, though he still appreciated a tight, round ass. In any case, it was time for _him_ to please his one-time lover.

Lowering his lips to one breast, he planted soft yet teasing kisses around the hardened nipple, feeling Canada's breath hitch with anticipation. He licked the underside of the nipple as his hand stroked the nipple of her other perfect breast, enticing a gentle moan from the girl and causing her body to shake in want of more stimulus. Ivan smiled and enveloped the sensitive nub with his lips, tenderly sucking and stroking with his tongue, while his hand massaged the other breast, finger toying with her nipple. After a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep herself from giving in, she finally let loose a long, need-filled groan. Russia could feel her muscles tense beneath him; she was almost ready.

He switched sides so his mouth could encompass the other nipple, replacing his mouth with his hand on the one he had just abandoned. She moaned louder, her hips bucking up and pressing into Russia's impossibly hard cock and allowing him a moment of blissful friction with her wet panties. That just about threw him off the edge and he was leaning back to take off her panties only to toss them off somewhere halfway across the room. Looking down at her naked sex, Ivan really wished he had more time to eat her out, but neither of them would be able to take it much longer.

"Ivan…" He looked up at the sound of Maddie's sensual voice. Her hair was tousled and she was blushing profusely. "Be…be gentle, ok?"

He smiled genuinely and pressed himself in slowly. Both were left breathless for a second, Canada adjusting to the large member now inside her and Russia indulging in the sweet tightness and heat. The moment of bliss quickly disappeared and both began to work frantically to reach ecstasy.

"Uhhhhn, Ivan. Don't. Stop. Ohhhh…" She drawled out between shallow breaths. Her moans turned into screams as he continually thrusted in and out, and Ivan quickly found he was unable to suppress his own grunts and groans. Damn, she was so beautiful. He couldn't help but lean down to kiss her just as she lifted herself up to kiss him. Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing as Canada's hands drifted up to grasp Russia's hair, his own hands busy supporting himself. They broke apart as each quickly ran out of breath, their faces remaining close to one another's.

Ivan sped up until a rhythm could no longer be discerned, just a flurry of feverish movements. Maddie moaned louder and louder with each thrust until finally, she was awash in the purest ecstasy imaginable. She screamed, her scream becoming a moan as Ivan kissed her deep and hard as he, too, orgasmed, releasing his seed.

After a few weak thrusts, Ivan rolled over to lie beside Canada, not wanting to crush her. For a few moments, neither moved, trying to catch their breath while still revelling in the bliss, and coming to terms with what they had just done and with whom. But as the two looked over at one another, they both beamed and cuddled close, throwing the sheets over themselves to guard against the Arctic chill. It didn't matter who they were for that night, they were happy to forget and just be themselves.

Before the rest of the camp woke up, Russia snuck out of the camp and headed back towards his own. The men would probably wonder where he had been all night, and why a stupid grin was plastered on his face, but he didn't care. This had been the best celebration of almost-spring (though it didn't look it in this permanently frozen world) Ivan had ever had.

* * *

Four weeks later, he got the call.

"Ivan…I'm pregnant."

{-*-}

Notes

St. Patrick's Day: An Irish holiday celebrated on March 17th to commemorate Ireland's patron saint, Patrick. St. Patrick was said to have been called by God to Christianize the pagan Irish. He died on March 17th, which subsequently became his feast day. In modern times, St. Patrick's Day is celebrated throughout North America and the British Isles, though it is celebrated mainly only by Irish communities in other countries throughout the world. Generally, one wears green on this day, may also sport other traditionally Irish symbols such as the shamrock, and gets totally smashed. All of these are done with a great amount of gusto by those of Irish descent. The drinking of green beer and the singing of traditional folk songs may also occur.

I thought I would spend a bit of time educating you guys about St. Paddy's, since I myself am of Irish descent and bear this proudly (funny enough, I am against alcohol consumption XD who knew, eh?). For the most part, it's just an excuse to get drunk, which I believe Russia and Canada have perfectly executed in this chapter. :D

Chapter 2 coming soon!

Blaklite


	2. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**The Gift You Can't Return**

{-*-}

_Chapter 2: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow_

At first, Maddie thought she was just sick. But this didn't make any sense, nations didn't get sick unless there was a disease ravishing their people or they were being torn apart by war and insurrection. As far as she knew, none of this was happening; even the war in the north wasn't that bad anymore. Maybe the stress of it all was just getting to her.

But after three days of relaxing to try and get better, she still got sick every morning and when she ate certain foods. She could barely stomach the sight of hamburgers anymore.

Well it was a good thing she was at home and not out on the frontlines when this started. She didn't want to worry the men. However, this had caused for at least one man to be worried, _her_ man. When she had come up with the hypothesis that she was just stressed out, Prussia had made sure that she rested, going as far as locking her in the bedroom with as many chick flicks as he could carry up the stairs and a year's worth of her favourite foods (that she could still stomach) before leaving the house, ever. He had also picked up the habit of cooking meals for the both of them, even though she always did the cooking and cleaning when she was at home. As stubborn and selfish as he usually was, Gilbert could be so sweet and caring.

That's why it hurt so much when she managed to sneak out one day and pick up a pregnancy test, and it turned out positive. She knew he wasn't the father, and that he would feel hurt and betrayed when she told him who the father was. But he had to know the truth; there would be no way of hiding it, not in a few months time.

So one not so particular day, she summoned up the courage and told him, sans any details she didn't need to include, what had transpired on the night of St. Patrick's Day.

"…Vhat? Vith…Russia? _Und_ now you're…"

Canada watched his face go from an expression of confusion to hurt to anger. But he wasn't angry with her. He could never be.

"Dat swine! He takes adfantage of you vhen you're drunk, knocks you up und just LEAFES?"

"Gilbert, he doesn't know. I haven't called him yet. Besides, I'm responsible too. I should have known better…And now, I…I have to bear the consequences of my actions."

Her hand moved to her stomach as if to find some physical trace that all this was really happening. There was no bump as of yet but the evidence was undeniable. Tears began to form in her eyes. Oh God, she wasn't ready to be a mom.

Prussia's strong arms were around her, holding her tight. She cried silently into his shirt, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute. The most recurrent ones were: what if she was a bad mom? What if the child hated her? What if Ivan tried to take her baby away? What if she wasn't strong enough to have this baby? What if the child died because of her?

Would she be able to live with herself if any of these happened? Probably not.

All the while, Gilbert was quietly whispering comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair. He knew that playing with her hair always made her calm down, and slowly she did. Relaxing her grip, Maddie hadn't noticed how tightly she had been clinging to Gil's shirt.

"Dere ve go, my lofe. Eferyding vill be alright. Ve vill take dis one step at a time. Now, let's go sit down and hafe some tea."

He led her over to the couch and helped her ease into the cushions before disappearing to get the water boiled. Maddie took a few shaky deep breaths before reaching over for a pillow and hugging it tightly. It wasn't until the pillow started squirming did she realise it wasn't a pillow but Kumajirou.

"Oh Kumanachi, what am I going to do?"

She buried her face into his fluffy, white fur. He turned his head and licked her ear.

"You will be mama bear, and you will have your cub. That is all that matters."

"It's not that simple, Kumariko…"

"Life is sacred. Cherish it."

And with that he fell back asleep. She was confused by his words of wisdom, but waking him up would only make him irritable so Maddie let him rest on her lap. Luckily, Prussia came back as quickly as possible with two mugs of tea, and scooched as close as he could without disturbing the sleeping polar bear.

They let the comfortable silence wash over them. After what seemed like a millennia, Gilbert asked.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I guess I have to. Should I…give birth, and keep the child to myself, he would see it as only another reason to wage war. I don't think I can keep it up much longer, the fighting." Canada thought for a moment before continuing. "Maybe the child will bring peace to the north once again. At least this way, the nation that will be the Arctic will be able to decide for himself or herself where his or her loyalties lie."

Leaning against Prussia, Maddie quickly fell asleep. She resolved to call Russia tomorrow when she wasn't so tired, physically and emotionally.

* * *

Ivan had been enjoying his fourth glass of vodka the next night in the lounge when he heard the phone ring. On its second ring, the telephone was answered and soon a scared looking Eduard was in the doorway, clutching the wireless device. He looked paler than usual, which piqued Ivan's curiosity. Who could be on the other end of the line?

"I-its C-Canada, sir."

Russia frowned. What the fuck would his enemy be calling for? She was interrupting his 'me time'. He severely doubted she was calling to announce her unconditional surrender. She was too feisty for that.

Grabbing the communication device none too gently from the shaking Baltic, Russia blankly stated, "Ivan speaking." For a few seconds there was no response but just as he was about to hang up, Canada's small voice broke through the silence.

"Ivan…I'm pregnant."

At first, what she said didn't register in his brain. When it did, it just left him confused. Ivan knew that Maddie was with Gilbert and had been for quite some time, and he also knew that she knew he didn't much care for either of them, since he was at war with Canada and a long time nemesis of Prussia. Why was she calling to tell him that she was going to have Gilbert's child?

"Ummm, zat's great Canada. Give my sympazies to Prussia."

"But…Ivan, the father is…you."

Ivan paused as he was about to hang up the phone again, and after a few long seconds, started laughing uncontrollably. What a joke! Him a father and Canada the mom? Well, at least Maddison had a sense of humour.

"Very funny, Canada. Best joke I've heard all month."

"I'm not joking, Ivan! Do you remember March 17th? And…what happened?"

Suddenly, all the laughter was gone. He remembered being drunk, going out for a walk, ending up in a room full of green, and then…Oh God.

"Zis…isn't possible."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Vhat are ve going to do?" Ivan grabbed the back of the couch to keep himself from falling over.

"Well, I don't think I have much of a choice but to have this baby. Suffice to say, you won't be seeing me on the battlefield anytime soon." She chuckled softly at her weak humour, though Ivan could still hear the fear behind her voice. Russia said nothing at all, not wanting her to hear the fear that would inevitably be behind his own words.

Minutes passed by in silence, neither knew what to say but they couldn't just hang up either. It was Ivan who spoke up first, oddly confident considering the situation.

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

And then he hung up. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to clear his mind. It wasn't working.

Glancing over to the doorway, he noticed Estonia was still standing there, awaiting orders. Russia couldn't find the energy to be angry.

"Prepare ze house. Ve vill be having a visitor over for a few months."

* * *

Canada put down the phone and faced Prussia.

"He didn't believe me at first. Then again, I can barely believe it now…"

Gilbert watched her sit down at the kitchen table from where he was preparing an afternoon snack for the both of them. She had gotten to be ravenously hungry in the afternoons, which called for many snack breaks. He finished cutting some carrots and placed them in front of her, which she nibbled on delicately, obviously distracted by her thoughts. He felt a tug on his wrist as he moved to finish making the food.

"Sit down with me for a bit." She sounded like she often did these past few days, on the verge of tears. Gil hated to see her cry, so he complied willingly and they nibbled in silence.

It wasn't until all the carrots were gone that Maddie piped up.

"He's coming over, by the way."

Prussia stopped and stared at her, his gaze suddenly turning cold. "Dat bastard is coming here? Vhy?"

"He didn't say, just that he was going to be here as soon as possible. Maybe he wants to plan ahead of time how custody is going to work."

Prussia did not look happy. If there was one person he couldn't stand being around for even one second it was Russia. For centuries, it had been merely a matter of humiliation; Gilbert had only ever won one battle against the Russian. But Russia's part in his country's dissolution coupled with the decades of pain and torture he had had to endure under the nation's 'care' had firmly resolved his hatred for Ivan.

"I vill not hafe that, that _monster_ in my house!"

Canada levelled a glare at him from over her glasses.

"_Excuse_ me, but this is _my_ house, and I'll do with it as I fucking please." It had become incredibly easy to make her angry lately, but Gilbert refused to back down, it wasn't awesome to lose. Besides, it turned him on to see her so unusually angry.

"How can it be _your's_ if _I_ am the man of de house?"

"Chauvinistic bastard!"

Prussia had to duck to avoid the plate. Instead of crashing into his face, it hit the wall behind him, a narrow dodge. Canada was now standing with one hand on the table, breathing heavily from rage, her deep blue eyes sharpened by wrath. Her glares were not at all like daggers, more like fucking Zweihänders. He smirked. She looked so hot…

"Honey, look vhat you did. Now you hafe to nod only clean de dishes, but pick dem off of de floor."

With a womanly roar, she tackled him to the floor of the kitchen, slamming his head down into the tiles and pressing his back into a few pieces of broken crockery. He could barely regain his lost breath from the impact as she stared down at him with feral intensity, one hand tangled in his hair to keep his head down on the floor. His pants were suddenly tight.

"Mmmm, hafe I efer told you how sexy you look vhen you're mad?"

"Every time, though it occurs rarely."

"Vell, perhaps you should get mad more often, sex kitten."

She giggled, a lethal combination with those flaming cobalt eyes. Prussia tried to lean up for a kiss but was tugged back by the hand that grasped his hair.

"You're always so eager, Gil." Rosy red lips brushed over his. "Couch or bed?"

"Neither." He growled, and lifted her up, off, and onto the table. He couldn't wait that long, he needed her _now_. They fumbled with each other's clothes, but Prussia constantly kept it in his mind to be careful with her stomach. He couldn't stand the idea of hurting the child. No matter who the father was, he or she would always be Canada's baby.

* * *

True to his word, Ivan showed up, just as the sun was setting at that, though it was a little hard to tell since snow clouds had blown in just a few hours earlier, obscuring the sky in grey fluff. Maddison and Gilbert had been watching the snowflakes fall gently from the heavens from the comfort of their living room when they heard knocking. Sighing and untangling themselves from underneath the blanket they shared, they got up and straightened out their clothes before Canada answered the door, with Gilbert watching from a safe distance in case Russia tried anything.

"Good evening, Canada. May I come in?"

Maddie had to crane her neck up to finally look up at the Russian smiling childishly back at her. A dusting of snow had gathered in his hair, but otherwise he seemed undisturbed by the winter all around him. Then again, Canada herself barely felt the chill this time of year, even if the city woke up in the morning to find themselves buried in a foot of snow (mild really compared to what they got every January). She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in without saying a word. She didn't even bother to offer to take his coat, knowing he wouldn't take it off even if the house was on fire.

"We can talk in the kitchen if you'd li-" She cut herself off as she closed to the door, glancing back to see Russia had not even acknowledged that she was speaking. Rather, he and Prussia were caught up in a battle of glares and silent death threats.

"Здравствуйте, Prussia. Have you been vorking on your Russian since last ve met?"

Gilbert's face contorted into an angry mask but before he could pounce on Ivan and choke the life from him, Maddie stepped in between the two, her back to Gilbert.

"I think tea is a wonderful idea. Let's all move to the kitchen, shall we?"

Russia grinned wider, still keeping up a childish visage, but he eventually did move into the next room. Canada looked back over her shoulder to Gil and gave him a pleading look. It was bad enough that their love-making resulted in new furniture every week, she didn't need to redecorate an entire room after a fight. Prussia gave her a defeated look, but in his eyes she could tell that he couldn't make any promises. Together they stepped into the kitchen.

Ivan was already sitting at the table, all smiles despite the dark aura that surrounded him. Prussia remained standing, despising the mere thought of sitting at the same table as that Russian bastard. Maddison just occupied herself with preparing the tea, unsure how to break the tense atmosphere.

Luckily, Russia did that for her.

"Canada, come sit. You should be relaxing, and besides, Gilbert looks bored over zere vithout anyone to serve."

Ivan patted the seat beside his, and Canada looked between him, the tea box in her hands, and Gilbert who was silently fuming, straining to keep his hand from reaching out and grabbing a kitchen knife. She could feel her emotions bubbling beneath the surface. She really wanted to just break down and sob but she couldn't, not now.

As calmly as she could, she put down the tea, gave a pleading look at Gilbert to swallow his pride and finish the tea (she could really use any amount of caffeine she could get at that moment), and walked over to sit next to the huge Russian. Ivan looked incredibly pleased with himself when Gilbert turned his back on them and busied himself with the stupid tea. He then turned his attention to Maddie.

"So, you're sure you are pregnant?" His face and tone became more serious but a hint of that childish smile remained.

She nodded. "There's no doubt. I don't look it but I'm certainly starting to FEEL it…" Russia's smile returned in full force after hearing her small joke.

"Vell, I guess ve should start making arrangements zen." He paused. "I'd like you to come live vith me until the baby ees born."

Maddie could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief. "What? With you? Why?"

"She's nod going anyvhere vith you, you sadistic fuck!" Gilbert interjected beautifully, nearly shattering the shaky peace of the room. In seconds, his arms were around her protectively, his furious red eyes trained on the Russian, who simply remained smiling.

"Eet vould only be for a few months, da."

"Doesn't fucking madder, ten seconds vith you is too long!"

And there went her self-control. Canada found herself bawling her eyes out, imprisoned in her seat by Gilbert's arms. She quickly found herself turned around along with her chair to be embraced again by said arms, but this time facing their owner. She sobbed quietly into Gil's shoulder, knowing that he was probably still throwing venomous glances at Russia, before the sound of whistling entered her ears.

"Gilbert….the tea…" She managed to utter between sniffles. Maddie could sense him hesitate so she reassured him she would be fine by giving him a peck on the cheek. He pulled away with difficulty, like trying to draw two magnets apart, but Prussia knew the tea would help her calm down.

He returned with three cups of tea, handing Ivan's his last, and sat down with his chair angled to better face Canada who sniffled on occasion and gingerly sipped her tea. The two men waited for her to calm down, Gilbert glancing every so often at Ivan to remind him he wanted nothing more than to tear out his entrails with his bare hands, and Ivan just smiling the same as before, unreadable.

Maddie's head lifted slowly and her suddenly serious eyes focused on Ivan.

"State your case, Russia."

"Vell, eet vill be easier for me to protect you in Russia. Eet is not plausible for me to remain here, and, vell, Prussia IS only a dead nation. He probably cannot protect you from anything worse zan an ant."

Gilbert growled, but Ivan's words gave Canada pause. "Why would I need protection…" And it all became horrifyingly clear.

"You know zere are ozer nations out zere, Canada, zat also vant the Arctic. If ze baby survives, only you or I really have a say in zat land's future. Killing the child before eet is born vould keep the playing field open."

His expression was complete seriousness now. He would not let anyone claim the Arctic but himself. Competing with Canada was a necessity to properly claim the area, but fighting with America (why had he ever sold Alaska?), or Greenland, or Iceland (would they even dare try?) would just be a nuisance. Who knew what other nations had their greedy eyes on the Arctic.

Maddie realised that Russia was right. It would be safer for her and her child if he was around, but she absolutely hated the idea of leaving Prussia. He would never in a million years agree to go to Russia. She sighed. It would only be eight months, eight months out of the centuries they would be able to spend together. It still tore her in two.

"Alright, I'll go."

She looked down at the table, unable to meet Gil's shocked expression. He hated to admit that Russia could be right about anything, but in this case he was. Yet Gilbert still couldn't believe Maddie would chose to follow the fucker's suggestion. He wasn't sure if he could survive that long without her.

"Maddie…" God, she couldn't take the hurt in his voice. Instead, she got up and started walking up the stairs to pack her things.

Prussia ran after her, not entirely trusting Russia alone in the house but having no choice, and found her preparing a large suitcase. He could do nothing but stand in the doorway and gape.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry, but…he's right. I can't…I can't lose the baby, and I want to stay with you but I can't have both things at the same time. I'm not going to force you to come with me, but I have to force myself to go." She was squeezing him tightly by this point. "Besides, it's eight short months, and when I come back, I'll make pancakes everyday. Think about it this way, you won't have to handle my crazy mood swings anymore." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as him. And perhaps she was.

"Maddie…Just be careful, ok? You nefer know vith dat bastard."

She squeezed him tighter, if that was possible, and kissed every part of his face she could reach.

"I love you, so much…"

"I lofe you too, _liebling_. More den anyding in de vorld."

"Even pancakes?"

Gilbert smirked and kissed the top of her blond head. "Efen pancakes."

* * *

"_Mein Gott_, did you pack de gold in here as vell?" Prussia panted, carrying her suitcase down the stairs. He received a giggle in return.

Placing the thing on level ground with a sigh of relief, Prussia turned back to his love still descending the stairs.

"Und don't forget to call me eferyday. _Und_ be online efery Vednesday at 4p.m. You have your vebcam? Goot. Did you double check you packed vhat you need?"

Canada couldn't help but laugh and throw her arms around her lover. Gilbert could be quite the mother hen sometimes.

"Gil, I'll be fine. You worry too much." But her eyes told him that she was indeed afraid. Nonetheless, they had to do this. Their good-bye kiss was intense, filled with fear and doubt and worry and that feeling of never wanting to leave your lover even when your foot is halfway out the door. Russia ahemed, breaking up what would have before been the make-out session that marked the beginning of an awesome night of sex. Now it was a kiss filled with sadness.

They hugged one last time after Canada had finished donning her winter gear. Ivan had already taken the suitcase, single-handedly, and walked out the door. They needed no 'I love you's, their eyes saying everything words could never express.

And so, Maddison stepped outside and walked after Russia who had already made it a fair way down the street. She looked back just once, her heart barely keeping itself together, to the sight of Gilbert standing in the doorway, watching her go. She looked away, a tear sliding down her face as she knew one did for Gilbert as well.

Catching up to Ivan, she joked. "We're not walking there, are we?"

"Zere is a car around ze corner zat vill take us to ze airport." He looked back. "Don't look so sad, Canada. Ve vill make ze mansion just like a second home for you." He looked so happy, she wondered if he was going to burst out in song or something.

"It's Maddie, just Maddie…" was all she could say, as they trekked together through the snow, more of it gliding lazily to the earth above them.

{-*-}

Notes

Здравствуйте – means "hello" in Russian, or so says the internet

Zorndorf: Considered the bloodiest battle of the 18th century, it pitted Prussian and Russian armies against each other on the battlefield near the Prussian town of Zorndorf. Both sides eventually ran out of gunpowder and had to resort to using their swords, and since neither the Prussians nor the Russians were willing to surrender, there ended up being a lot of bodies lying around. Frederick the Great of Prussia eventually claimed the battle as a Prussian victory, and I heard from somewhere that it was really the only battle Prussia ever won over Russia.

East Germany: After WW2, the eastern sector of Germany was occupied by the Soviet Union until the end of the Cold War (about 40 years total). Suffice to say, it was not a fun time for Gilbert, living with Ivan. If you're really interested, read some RussiaxPrussia fanfic, you know, the ones involving torture and rape and such.


	3. Home Sweet Home?

**The Gift You Can't Return**

{-*-}

_Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?_

When they arrived in Moscow it was still dark. Well, at least the sky was though the city glowed from artificial light. Canada had fallen asleep on the plane, and was still rather groggy as she was all but dragged into the waiting car. When had Russia grabbed her hand? Frig, it didn't matter anymore, she just wanted to sleep. Luckily, she managed to doze off again as the car sped away from the airport.

The next time she was forced awake was by a strong hand shaking her shoulder. With half-lidded eyes, she looked up into Ivan's childish smile and promptly tried to fall back asleep in her seat.

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the sleeping Canadian. But she couldn't stay in the car. They had arrived, and he had already ordered Eduard, who had been driving the vehicle, to bring her suitcase up to her room. Now it was time for Maddie to join her belongings in the house.

He lifted her easily enough from her seat and closed the car door with his foot. As he brought her up the stairs to the open door being held by a terrified looking Latvia, Ivan became a little worried by how light she was. Maddison didn't look very thin but there was no way this was her normal weight. Perhaps she wasn't eating well. Then again, he probably wouldn't be able to either if he was throwing up everyday.

All three Baltics were surprised to say the least when they realised that it was Canada who would be staying in the mansion with them. Russia was never kind enough to enemies to invite them to stay at his house unless he had conquered them and was indulging in a bit of post-war victory. This never turned out well for the defeated nation but as far as the three countries knew, the war with Canada was still being waged. Had Ivan stolen her out from under the noses of the country's leaders without them noticing? It was hard to forget about Canada nowadays since news of the war was on every front page but it still happened on occasion.

Ivan ignored the confused looks of the Baltic nations and continued up the stairs with Canada passed out in his arms. He'd had a room prepared close to his with the bed moved closer to the attached washroom. It was a lovely room, spacious but not overly grandiose. The dominant colour of the room was red. A single lamp had been lit. Maddie's suitcase sat unpacked at the foot of the bed.

Placing the girl on the bed, Ivan wasn't sure if he should risk waking her up by removing her coat and boots. He settled for just taking off the glasses and the boots so at least she wouldn't wake up wet from the melting snow that still clung to her footwear or with a pair of broken spectacles. She stirred slightly as he sat down on the bed to undo the laces but remained otherwise quiet and asleep.

Ivan sat there for a moment after setting her boots down beside the bed, watching her sleep. She seemed so placid, her face serene and contented. She looked the same as she had when he had last seen her those few weeks ago, but it seemed like something about her had changed. He couldn't say what exactly what. Maybe she had lost some of her childishness, but she didn't seem to be one to let go of her desire to have fun so easily. She seemed both weaker and stronger at the same time.

Ivan was thoroughly perplexed by this beautiful creature now lying on one of his guest beds but even more confused by his own feelings, which he hadn't fully decided on what those were at the moment. Something told him he'd rather not find out and so he left the room, looking back over his shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

Maddie woke up in the morning the same way she had woken up every morning for the last twelve days. She was sharply brought back to consciousness, and after trying to register why she was awake when the sun was barely even up, she felt the need to hurl and immediately went flying for the washroom. And every time, she just barely made it before she was spewing out whatever she had eaten the day before. _Lovely._

After a few more minutes of clutching the porcelain bowl for dear life, Maddie realised that there was probably nothing left in her to throw up and instead got up, rinsed her mouth, and brushed her teeth. Now that she was awake, she might as well occupy herself. Her stomach never let her go back to bed and get some extra Zs anyways.

It was when she walked back into the bedroom and noticed the bed did she wonder how she got there. It wasn't where she had fallen asleep. She also noticed that she was still in her clothes from the day before, but her boots and glasses were missing. She found them neatly tucked beside the bed and on the nightstand respectively, and smiled. Ivan must have carried her in and made sure she was comfortable without waking her up.

Wait, why was she smiling? At the thought of _Ivan_? Canada shook her head as if it would clear her mind of such thoughts and let the smile fall from her lips. Being pregnant was doing strange things to her.

Changing into her pyjamas so she could be more comfortable, Canada couldn't help but feel a little depressed. She was wearing one of her favourite 'stay-at-home-and-laze-around' t-shirts. It was white and on the front were two black eyes and a black nose, and underneath it read "Canadian Polar Bear in Snow Storm"*. Québec had given it to her for her birthday. It made her think of home and her own polar bear, Kumajirou. They had had to fly him separately on a plane that would accommodate animals since trying to pass him off as a stuffed bear hadn't worked. He was supposed to be arriving today, and Maddie prayed he wasn't feeling lonely or scared, though chances were the fat lug would just sleep the whole time. In any case, the shirt looked nice with her red pj pants. They had white snowflakes on them.

Placing Newfoundland and Labrador* on her nose so she could see where she was going, Canada padded across the room, her socks muffling the sound of her footsteps.

Poking her head out into the hallway, Maddie was still confused on where to go. Every door in the long hallway looked the same, paintings and tapestries hanging on the pieces of wall spaced between the doors. One end seemed to end earlier than the other, so she made her way towards that end to find it ended abruptly at the top of a set of stairs. Down the stairs she padded and found herself in a foyer.

Guessing it was the entrance to the mansion considering the large double doors and ornate chandelier, Canada glanced around at all the different exits, trying to decide which to take. Her ears caught the tell-tale sounds of life emanating from somewhere past the other side of the room, and so she crossed the foyer and passed through an archway. As she got closer, she began to discern the distinct clinking and clanking of bowls, cups, and utensils. Pushing open the door before her, and holding it as it nearly swung back at her, she noticed she had found the kitchen and at the counter was…

"Lithuania!"

The startled Toris quickly found himself teetering dangerously off-balance with a cold frying pan in his hand. But the arms wrapped around his waist would not let him fall to the floor and so he managed to regain his balance before exclaiming.

"Canada! Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Though he couldn't see her face, Toris knew it would be no other. The voice was definitely female. Ukraine barely visited and he would have heard her approach (being well-endowed tended to work against her). Belarus would never have hugged him, unless it was a hug of death meant to crush all his bones and internal organs. This left but one, Canada, whom he had seen being carried in the night before.

"I slept fine. It was the waking up part that was a bitch."

She released his waist which allowed him to turn to put down the pan and give her a side-long look. Maddie _seemed_ cheerful but her smile appeared to flicker slightly, as if she were trying to hide some pain. This would not do. The night before, Russia had briefed them that it was Canada who would be staying with them, that she would be staying for a few months, and that she should be given the best of treatments. If Ms. Maddison was feeling ill then Liet would take care of her until she was right as rain again.

"Would you like to sit down? I could make you some coffee while you wait for breakfast."

"Uhhh, no to coffee, but tea would be great if you have any." The thought of coffee, her beloved coffee, made her stomach churn, that traitor.

"Of course. I'm afraid we're rather limited for tea, it's quite popular around here and no one has gone shopping for groceries for a week. Is regular alright?"

"Sure. I'm not too picky."

He put the kettle on to boil as he began to prepare breakfast. Toris wondered to himself why Canada was up so early, and why she was here at all. Ivan hadn't told them anything and as far as he knew, the two were still enemies. Perhaps they were working on a treaty and the war would be over soon. One could only hope. The conflict had taken its toll on all the occupants of the house.

As per Ivan's instructions, Liet played the part of a good host. After setting down the cup of tea in front of her, he offered to make Maddison anything she wanted for breakfast. At this, she made a face and clutched at her stomach, declining his offer politely. This made Toris a little worried. Now that he thought about it, she did look a little sick. To anyone else, this would have been normal, but to a nation it meant that something was wrong.

"Ms. Canada, what's wrong? Are you unwell?" She looked away from his searching eyes.

"Nothing, you know, just a little…queasiness." Suddenly, her hands were in his. Lithuania's green eyes shone with concern.

"Is it something Mr. Russia did to your people?" Biological and chemical warfare had proven effective in the past, afterall.

"What? No, no, it's 'cause-"

And then Ivan walked into the room, making Toris jump up and continue preparing the food.

"Canada, how did you sleep? You're up early."

"Yeah, well, you know."

"Ah…" Was Ivan's only response, his smile wavering for only a second. Secretly, he had begun reading expecting parent books to get an idea on what was normal (by human standards) and what was not. Morning sickness, unfortunately, was normal, and yet he felt a pang in his chest when he realised it could disturb Canada's sleep patterns as well. The poor girl would have to go through a lot by the end of it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the two other Baltics walk into the room or even that all the food was already on the table. The Baltics always waited for him to start first so when Ivan reached for the salt, it was as if someone had flipped a switch and regular life was allowed to resume.

Everyone dug in and it wasn't until all the food had been mostly eaten that Russia noticed that Maddie hadn't touched any of the food on her plate, and simply sat sipping her tea. Morning sickness or not, she had to eat _something_.

"Canada, you should really eat something. It's not healthy not to, for you or the baby."

Oh shit, he dropped the B word. Everything at the table fell dead silent as all the Baltics looked up at Ivan, who just bowed his head to hide the blush that was no doubt spreading across his face. Then it all clicked in for the three nations.

"Oh. My God. Canada, you're pregnant? Ohmygod, congratulations!"

Toris was halfway off his chair to hug Maddie who was sitting right beside him. Estonia was smiling and even little Raivis had stopped shaking for the small celebration. Ivan refused to make eye contact.

"You're not even showing yet. How far along?"

"I guess…just a little over four weeks?"

"Ohmygosh, this is all so exciting! Russia's going to be a father!"

And with that, Ivan was forced to leave the room else die of embarrassment. He couldn't allow the Baltics to see the goofy smile that always appeared on his face when he thought about being a father. When had he allowed his expression to betray his emotions? His life had certainly been flipped upside down, and all because of what _should_ have been a one-night stand.

Back in the kitchen, Liet slowly began to calm down, and was eventually dragged out by Latvia before Canada's nervous expression could burst into tears. She was glad that this whole pregnancy thing had gotten her some attention but now it seemed to be a little _too_ much attention. She was used to silence and having her space, not being fussed over like royalty.

"I must apologize for Toris. He can get a little excited over these kinds of things. More tea?"

Eduard lifted up the teapot for emphasis and Maddie nodded.

"What do you mean, 'these kinds of things'?" Eduard appeared to be thinking deeply and handed her the cup before answering.

"This house is filled with anger and sorrow, but very few moments of happiness. It has been a long time since Mr. Russia has been truly happy, but it is quite possible that being a father has rekindled something in him he long thought dead. And the mood of the master dictates the peace of the household."

He took a sip of tea from his own cup from across the table.

"Also, Lithuania has always been the more emotional one of us all."

At that Maddision giggled. She had always taken Liet to be the girlier one anyways.

"Now. Ms. Canada, I refuse to clean up before you have something to eat. And should Mr. Russia show up with the remains of breakfast still on the table, well…let's just say it won't end very well for us Baltics."

She snickered. "Are you trying to appeal to my good-hearted nature?"

"Is it working?"

"You are a crafty one." She replied, picking out a few items she knew her stomach could handle, at least for an hour. Eduard, meanwhile, proceeded to clean up the kitchen. Maybe she was going to like it here after all.

* * *

"NO TELEVISION?"

Then again, maybe not.

"You mean to tell me that there is absolutely no chance of watching TV out here?"

"M-miss, p-please c-calm d-down…"

However, Canada could not be soothed and the shaking Latvia that had provoked such rage had already pressed himself against the wall as far from her as he could. It had started simply and pleasantly. Maddie had been relaxing on a couch in the lounge and had asked the young Latvia where she could watch TV. It was then that Latvia revealed that they only had one television set in a small room upstairs, however there was no cable. Or DVD player. Just a really old VCR that tended to destroy all tapes placed inside it. Except Titanic. Those two tapes were miraculously impervious to its vengeful powers.

Then she had snapped. And the last thing anyone wants is a pissed off pregnant woman after them.

"M-miss Canada, i-if you'd l-like, I c-could ask M-mr. Russia if h-he could order c-cable for you…"

"…Could you? I'd hate to miss an episode of This Hour Has 22 Minutes*."

Raivis had no idea what kind of show that was, but he was glad to be able to leave the room, even if she had calmed down significantly. Then again, he wasn't excited to go talk to Ivan either. He left the room quickly with his head down.

Which left Maddie alone, again, in the main lounge with no source of entertainment on her second day at the mansion. She had managed to survive the first day by exploring the mansion by herself and taking many naps, often getting lost doing both these things. It was around supper time that, realising Canada wasn't going to show up, everyone else in the mansion set to work finding her. It was Liet who had found her napping on a lawn chair in an outdoors supplies closet.

That's when Eduard had made an easy to follow map that included every floor on his laptop. But they all still worried.

Maddison had found it easiest to just chill in the main lounge. The couches were big and comfortable and the decorative pillows were perfect for absorbing drool, as she did from time to time while napping. It was also easy to find. Just take a left out of the kitchen and walk into the nearest door and bam! You were there. Canada only wished that the first time she had found it, there hadn't been a bam. Her nose still smarted a little.

But she had gotten bored fast just sitting around, and had been more than a little surprised to discover there wasn't a television in the room. And that any room that _did_ have one didn't have cable.

Oh dear, this was going to be a loooong eight months…

"Canada?"

Peeking her head over the back of the couch, Maddie spotted Ivan standing in the doorway.

"Ah, zere you are. Latvia came to eenform me zat you had an eessue about televisions?"

She nodded and continued to track Ivan with her eyes as he round the couch and sat on the opposite end from her.

"Well, there's no cable, eh. And I'm kinda…bored."

"Ah, I must apologize. Ve had cable a long time ago but nobody ever had much time to vatch television, and so I cancelled the subscription. I could order eet again for you but…most of ze channels are in Russian."

"…Oh." She hadn't thought of that. Fuck. "Maybe instead we can get a DVD player and rent seasons of Corner Gas*…"

"I vas going to send one of the Baltics to go run some errands. If you'd like instead, ve can go out togezer."

Her sapphire eyes lit up at this prospective. If it meant having something to do, she was up to it, especially if it meant she was able to have something to do when they got back too.

"Sure! When are we leaving?"

"Ve can leave anytime reall-"

"OK!" And she was gone, hurrying upstairs to her room to get ready. Ivan shook his head. Women always thought they had to 'fix' their appearance when they already looked naturally beautiful. He shook his head again to clear his mind of those thoughts of Canada that were creeping up more and more of late.

Luckily, Ivan only had to wait for about ten minutes for Canada to come down the stairs. She had changed her clothes and donned a fashionable yet not flamboyant coat and pair of boots. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked Ivan up and down, an unreadable expression on her face. Russia felt himself flush a little.

"Ivan, we're going to the store, not the Eastern Front." She deadpanned.

"But…I like zis outfit…"

Maddie sighed, but smiled softly. "I'll admit, it looks good on you." She patted his arm as she walked past. "Even if it's so very World War II."

Ivan felt his heart leap to his throat and nearly dropped his car keys. It was going to be a long eight months…

{-*-}

Notes

The Polar Bear T-shirt: It actually exists, and no I don't have one but I really _really_ want one. They are amazingly cute. And I don't own the rights to this shirt, but I wish I did 'cause then I could have one for every day of the year. 3

Canada's Glasses: Grizzly once pointed out to me that if you tilt Newfoundland and Labrador just a bit, it kinda resembles a pair of glasses. A strange triangular pair that isn't even connected…And on some maps, is purple.

This Hour Has 22 Minutes and Corner Gas: Canadian comedy series, 22 Minutes is mainly political and Corner Gas is just epic, set in Saskatchewan…I also suggest Little Mosque on the Prairie. Don't even get me started on music groups *coughcough* Barenaked Ladies *coughcough*. What can I say, we Canadians love our comedy.

Is...is Ivan falling in LOVE? Blasphemy, I tell you. And I really must sympathize with Canada. When I ended up in France, I thought I was still going to get all the channels from back home, only to turn on the TV and realize everything was in French and very European. Three long months with no Spongebob Squarepants on Saturday mornings…I don't know how I survived.


	4. A Bump In The Road

**The Gift You Can't Return**

{-*-}

_Chapter 4: A Bump in the Road_

Silently, and yet with much cursing, Canada prayed that the whole morning sickness thing would be over soon. The first trimester was almost over and she was looking forward to nothing else. She had always heard that pregnancy was a difficult thing, but this was just fucking ridiculous. How could human women stand doing this four, or five, or more times in a span of only forty years? She had a newfound respect for humans now, well the females at least.

As she sat on the bathroom floor wrapped around the toilet, Maddie suddenly felt her tired mind drifting off into the events of the past few weeks.

Ever since they had gone out and bought a DVD player, Canada had been spending most of her days in the second floor lounge which had the best TV in the whole mansion. She had watched virtually every English movie in Moscow, and had moved onto subtitled films in various European languages. She also spent a lot of time napping as she almost constantly felt tired. Other than that, she read, or felt sick, or watched the Baltics go about their tasks, sometimes chatting and other times enjoying each others' silent presences.

Ivan was another matter. Some days he would simply disappear, leaving the mansion on business or keeping himself locked away in his office. Sometimes he would have meals with them and other times he would have the food brought to him in his office. Then there were days where it seemed like he was everywhere Maddie turned, never outwardly stating that he wanted to spend time with her but doing just that in silence.

Overall, the two had hardly interacted. The war that had all but ceased to grind to a halt would sometimes grate on their nerves and they would simply find the other's company unbearable. More often than not, Ivan would leave the room before Canada could bite his head off or vice versa, leaving behind a wide-eyed Maddison who still couldn't believe that Russia would back down so easily.

One day, she had decided to address that issue with him.

"_Don't you _dare _fucking walk away from me, eh!" _

_Maddison yelled at the Russian's back as he neared the door. She stood up and was fully prepared to throw the remote in her hand when Ivan stopped and slowly turned around. The cold fire in his eyes was meant to freeze and shatter the confidence of even the bravest souls, but did little against the smaller nation before him, a woman just as used to winter as he was._

"_Do not make ze mistake zat I am running avay, leettle Canada." _

_He said icily as he advanced on her. Instinctively, her hand moved to her stomach. _

"_Any ozer day, I vould gladly grab you by ze throat, pin you to ze vall, and fire a bullet into your Vestern brain."_

_She stood her ground as the Russian towered over her, reaching out tentatively towards her neck with one hand._

"_But, as circumstances vould have eet, you are pregnant vith my child, vhich means zat I cannot hurt you vithout hurting ze baby."_

_At this point, the outstretched hand gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Canada had simply narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to smile back innocently and turn around to leave the room._

"_Perhaps you should do a beet more reading, Canada. You should know zat stress, even from small domestic deesputes, can posseebly create complications in pregnancy."_

_He stated, lifting up a book from inside his coat. On it, Maddie could clearly make out a very pregnant woman and who one would assume would be her husband, or at least the father. Ivan didn't bother to look back, but he would have seen a no longer angry Canadian, but instead a highly perplexed one. Ivan was reading…books for expecting parents?_

_In the words of lazy teenagers everywhere: WTF?_

Back then, her rage-clouded mind hadn't been able to conceive the concept that such a cold and heartless person _could_ actually love anything living. But, well, maybe being an expecting parent had changed him somewhat. Or he wanted the child to survive in order to ensure that only Canada and himself could contend for the Arctic. It was easier to defeat one enemy than five. Would Ivan be in for a surprise if he thought she would just give up and let him have the northern region though. She was _not_ going to give up her child so easily.

A sharp tug on the hem of her t-shirt lured her mind away from such dark thoughts. She looked down to see her furry friend sitting comically on the tiled floor beside her.

"Who?"

"Don't make me say it, you pesky fur ball. I suppose you want breakfast?" He nodded and waddled back out of the room. Maddie never got an ounce of gratitude from Kumajirou and if it wasn't for his adorable fluffiness, she might have had him placed in a zoo decades ago.

She sighed mentally. No, she could never part from the bear. They had been each other's companion for so long, it was hard to remember a time when they had been without each other. Such a memory likely did not exist.

However, the memory of Kuma's arrival in Russia was one she'd never forget. The plane landed in Moscow a day after theirs did. Airport services didn't ship live animals out from the airport, and so they had gone to go pick him up. At 3 in the morning. This didn't bother Canada so much anymore surprisingly. She was never one to stay awake past 1, 2am at the most, but lately she had been finding it harder to sleep at night, her body preferring to take naps in the afternoon. She was also excited to have Kumajirou back with her, a familiar face in this foreign land.

Russia had not been so content.

"_What's wrong? You look upset."_

"_I am not upset. I zimply do not approve."_

"_Don't approve of what? What's there to not approve of?"_

"_Your…pet. Bears make good sport. Zey are dangerous, and zerefore make vorthy rivals. But zis Kumajirou of yours…eet is an abomination. On top of zat, eet makes us drive all ze vay to Moscow to go pick eet up."_

_He had a point there; Russia's mansion was fairly far out in the country. But it was his fault really for living so far from his capital. But he didn't have to insult her Kuma like that._

"_Heartless. He's fuckin' adorable, and he's MY bear. I won't tolerate this shit."_

_So she pulled out her iPod, plugged it into the car charger, and put on Party In The U.S.A. Ivan looked about ready to pull off the steering wheel and beat her with it._

_What happened at the airport didn't make the situation any better._

"_KUMATARI!"_

_As Canada snuggled the bear happily, relishing the warmth of his soft coat, Kuma moved his muzzle to look over her shoulder. Ivan tried to appear friendly to it, but frowned as the bear started growling and baring its teeth at him. The drive home consisted of Justin Bieber and thoughts of bearskin hats._

As her memories began to float away again, Maddie was left to rejoin the real world. She felt much better and decided it was safe to pull away from the toilet.

It was when she stood up slowly to avoid feeling faint that her hand came up to rest on her queasy stomach and felt a small bump.

_O.M.G._

She wasn't quite sure how to feel since she felt everything at the same time: relief, delight, satisfaction, sadness, worry, anger, and surprise. It was all so very overwhelming, but still she couldn't resist. She just _had_ to tell someone.

So she ran across the hall, in only her panties and a loose t-shirt, and broke down Russia's door.

"Ivan! Iva-" She was brought to a dead stop by the sight in front of her.

"Da?" Asked a very naked Russia in the process of drying off his hair. Worry ran through him immediately, his slightly sleepy mind and body coming to full awareness. When Canada 'eeked' and covered her eyes with one hand, he knew it couldn't be something _that_ serious. Allowing his body to relax, he wrapped the towel around his waist and said calmly. "Eet's okay now Canada, vhat ees eet?"

"Ummm, maybe I should come back another time…"

Maddison kept her hand in place in a vain attempt to hide her blush. Unsuccessfully, she tried to push away the memories of the only other time she had seen him naked and instead told herself to concentrate on why she was here…

Then a hand was gently prying away the only cover she had to hide her embarrassment, and another was tilting her chin up.

"Open your eyes, Canada."

She obeyed timidly, her blue orbs immediately locking onto Ivan's violet pair. They lacked their usually cold indifference and hidden traces of malice, reflecting instead an uncharacteristic gentleness and patience.

"Tell me vhat ees wrong." He commanded softly, smiling down at her.

Maddie found all words abandon her, so rather she switched the placements of their still-attached hands and brought his down and underneath her shirt. Her eyes remained locked on his face as his surprisingly warm hand came to rest on the bump of her bare stomach. She watched his expression falter as he didn't quite believe it at first, and then noticed as his eyes travelled south to look at their obscured hands. Half a second later, she was caught up in a fierce embrace.

"Боже мой…"

She didn't understand what he said, but by his soft, distant tone, Canada assumed that he was trying to deal with his own emotions at the time as the full realization sunk in for her as well.

"I know, it's…it's like, just wow, eh?"

Before she knew it, a gentle pair of lips were pressed against her own, something chaste, and genuine, and…loving? Maddie broke the kiss, though she allowed herself to remain in his arms.

"Ivan…" And she turned around and walked out of the room as quickly as she could, slamming her bedroom door shut behind herself. She had no clue what to think or feel as emotions ripped through her, one by one. Sinking to the floor, Maddison cried and cried until she finally fell asleep, curled up on her side.

* * *

Minutes rolled by but Ivan remained stock still, standing exactly as he had when Maddie had left. He hadn't stopped staring at Maddie's door across the hall since it had closed. Ivan was left alone with one question on his mind, a question with several different answers: _what happened?_ More importantly was what had caused him to kiss Canada just like that? And why had she left like she did? No matter how many options and excuses he tried to come up with, the same feeling kept surfacing. Perhaps Maddie felt the same way and was just as confused as he was.

When Ivan tried to take a step forward, he found his legs didn't quite want to comply. The stiffness in his body left him wondering exactly how long he had been standing there. After a few steps he felt his muscles relax and was able to walk normally by the time he reached Maddie's door and knocked on it.

He waited and waited, but there was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder (and perhaps a little more insistently despite his nervousness), yet still there was no sign of life from the other side. Fearing slightly now for Canada's safety, Ivan turned the knob which had been thankfully left unlocked and peered inside. The body of the sleeping Canadian girl on the floor met his eyes.

Russia was glad to see that she was uninjured but it bothered some part of him that she might be cold or uncomfortable. Sneaking over as quietly as he could and gently scooping her up, Ivan placed her on the messy bed and covered her with the blankets that had been haphazardly thrown aside.

He couldn't help but let his fingers glide across her pale cheek, causing him to notice the red splotches that dotted them. Now that he was looking at her closely, her eyes did seem a bit puffy. Had she been crying? About what? And why was he so worried, even a bit hurt by it?

Also, what was that thing shining beside him? Glancing over, Ivan spotted a ring. Inconspicuous really: a small thing with but a tiny diamond and thin gold band. He couldn't recall a time when he had seen her wear it. Then again he could simply not have noticed her wearing it, especially since he hadn't been looking out for it. Perhaps she didn't wear it from fear of damaging it. Whatever the case, Ivan was left wondering why the ring was there in the first place, and not knowing the answer bothered him for some reason.

Standing up slowly as not to wake her up, Russia left the room quickly and proceeded to stomp down the hall, but not before gently closing the door behind him. He'd be damned if he was going to allow this quiet Western woman change him, especially since they could still be constituted as enemies.

* * *

Maddison woke up nice and warm all snuggled up in her fluffy blankets. But that's not how she remembered falling asleep. Sitting up, she noticed that she was indeed in her bed and not on the floor like she should have been. She didn't sleep walk so she had to have been moved. It could only have been Ivan.

Thoughts of Ivan came pouring into her head too suddenly for her to stop: an all too frequent occurrence that was not to her liking. Still, she found it sweet that he would have been concerned enough for her to check on her.

"I guess I _did_ run out of his room pretty fast and without an explanation, didn't I?" She asked the sleeping ball of fur beside her. There was no answer; then again she didn't need one.

_He must have been worried._

Try as she might, Canada couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face, though she was frowning on the inside. What bothered her wasn't so much that Ivan cared for _her_, it was that she was beginning to care for him.

{-*-}

Notes

Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus – I'm not a fan of Miley Cyrus myself, but I must say I _do_ enjoy this one song…Darn Americans and their catchy propaganda…

Justin Bieber – I do not approve of this thing.

Боже мой – Russian for OMAHGAWD…or just Oh My God.

Excuses Section

I must apologize to everyone still around and reading this lumbering beast. University decided to smack me over the head with a hammer and so I haven't had much time to work on TGYCR. HOWEVER, I do not intend to end the story anytime soon. Though updates may be few and far between from here on out, the story will continue until the end. In the words of Queen, the show must go on!


	5. A Disaster In The Making

A Message From Blaklite

What's this? An update? After I said it could be awhile before I would update again? HERESY!

And now, back to regular programming.

* * *

**The Gift You Can't Return**

{-*-}

_Chapter 5: A Disaster In The Making_

"I vant you home. Now."

"Gil, we've already talked about this…"

"Dat doesn't change de fact dat I vant you to come home."

Maddie sighed, combing a hand through her curls as the fingers of her other hand played with the ring. She was used to Prussia being difficult, but he tended to drop it after awhile when he realized he wasn't going to get his way. And yet, he just couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't going anywhere until after the baby was born.

To make matters worse, every time he mentioned this non-negotiable subject it only made her want to go home more. She missed the comfort of being within her own borders, being able to interact with her own people, good coffee, and especially Gilbert. But she wasn't going to get any of that anytime soon, and hated having that rubbed in her face. Abandoning the ring on the bedside table, her tone turned serious.

"Gilbert, you _know_ that I miss you just as much as you miss me, and you _know_ that if I could, I'd be on the first plane out of Europe, but you also know that that's not going to happen. So unless you plan on coming to visit me here, I'll have no more arguing over this issue."

That got him to shut up at least. In a little box on her laptop, Maddie watched Prussia glare at her through the camera before looking away and pouting. He was trying very hard to act like his usual 'awesome self,' but Canada could see through his act. His red eyes revealed hidden emotions that only she could see: loneliness, worry, rage, trust. He was an open book to her, though he did still manage to pull a few surprises here and there.

"Kesese, I already know dat I'm beautiful, you don't neet to oogle at me like dat."

"I'm not oo-"

"America callet to find out vhy you veren't texting, by de vay. I didn't say anyding about your vhereabouts."

Oh great, America was looking for her. Maddie supposed that she _should_ check her cell phone since she really hadn't even turned it on since arriving in Russia. She only ever used it when she was texting Gil to remind him not to forget to get groceries or water the plants. On the offhand, she would get a text or call from America trying to get her involved in some half-brained plan, or from Cuba wishing to go out for ice cream, or Holland wanting to go out for a drink. But these were rare, and since she had been talking with Gil through video chat, she really hadn't needed her phone at all.

She considered leaving things as they were, but it was America, the same America who was probably out now organizing a world-wide search party with the Marines.

"Thanks Gil. What would I do without you?"

"De same dings you were doing before ve met, vhich vasn't much at all."

Glaring daggers, Canada ended the call and logged off. She wasn't a stick-in-the-mud; she just needed to come out of her shell. Out of everyone, Gilbert should have known this best of all since she had taught _him_ a few new positions that he had never even heard of.

Reaching into her purse, Maddie pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. As she expected, her inbox was maxed out with texts from America. Sighing, she checked the most recent ones, all of which pretty much said, _Hey sis, where r u?_

Clicking reply, Maddie texted back: _Dont worry, im still alive_

The reply was immediate: _Omg thank Kennedy, ive been lookin everywhere 4 u_

It was followed by another text from America: _We need 2 talk, where r u?_

There was no way the world was coming out unscathed if she refused to tell America where she was. That would likely only double all efforts to find her. There was no avoiding it.

_Im with russia 4 the next little while, im fine, PLEASE dont come find me_

Canada started getting worried after two minutes. There was no reply back and she did not trust that her plea would be obeyed. She hoped that America had just gotten distracted by something, like a butterfly or a milkshake.

In any case, Canada thought it was just the time for some tea, and began to make her towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you, Toris," Maddie said, feeling more awkward after every second. She was still unused to people serving _her_ when she was so used to serving others. Her mind recalled all the times she would bring England tea, but quickly willed those memories away.

"Is there anything else you need, Ms. Maddison?"

"It's Maddie. Just Maddie. And no, I'm good now, Toris. Did you want some tea as well?"

"Ah, I must decline. But I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, dear." Picking up the tray and still smiling that genuine smile, Lithuania walked out of the main lounge, but not before stopping at the doorway. "Please try not to put in too much sugar in your tea again. It's not healthy." And he was gone.

Sticking her tongue out at his absent form, Maddie put in an extra spoonful of sugar just to spite him. It wasn't her fault she had a sweet tooth, sugar was just so good. It was her tea; she'd do with it whatever she'd like.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Toris was busy putting things together for supper. When coincidence sent Ivan into the room looking for a snack, Liet decided it was time to play a little matchmaker. He shooed Ivan out towards the main lounge and told him he would bring out something for him to eat in there. Hesitantly, Russia had obeyed, if only it meant that he didn't have to make anything himself. It was there that he found Canada reposing on one of the sofas, a fresh pot of tea and an extra cup sitting on the table.

They glanced at each other briefly, both preferring to look away awkwardly. They hadn't spoken much since the incident two weeks ago. Both fidgeted slightly, trying to come up with ways of breaking the ice, but luckily neither had to as Lithuania rushed into the room with a tray of baked goods.

"Oh, Ivan, you've decided to join Ms. Maddie for tea? It's a good thing I brought out an extra cup along with a bit too much milk and sugar."

Ivan gave Toris an accusing glare as he sat down slowly on the opposite sofa from Maddison. Toris on his part simply smiled back innocently as he put the tray down on the table. Maddie was too distracted by all the sweet looking tarts and pastries to pay attention to either of the two men.

As Liet left the two in silence, Maddie delicately singled out a round pastry with icing on it and bit into it. She was deliciously surprised by the spicey taste of the filling within. It reminded her of gingerbread.

"What is this?" she asked through a mouth-full of pastry. "It's good."

"Eet ees pryaniki*, a popular Russian dessert," Ivan responded, amused by how quickly Maddie was downing baked good after baked good.

He was about to take a sip of his tea when a loud BANG! Rang out and slight wind ruffled his hair, alerting him of the fact that the front door had just been incapacitated. Calmly, he put his cup down on the table, expecting the worst.

"Ivan, you bastard! Release my sister at once!"

Canada nearly choked on a pastry upon hearing that voice. _Oh shit._ Hadn't she told America NOT to come find her? _Idiot…_

Said idiot came bursting into the room just as Maddie regained her breath. Wait a second, was that an RPG*?

"Ah, America, so nice of you to join us."

"Shut up Commie, where's my sister?"

"I'm right here, hamburger for brains!"

At that, America looked genuinely hurt. Unable to resist those puppy dog eyes, Maddie rolled her own, opened up her arms, and sighed. She was nearly bowled over by American affection.

"I swear, Ali, if you weren't my sister I'd kill you."

"Then it's a good thing I'm your sister then, innit?"

Maddie pushed her sibling away though she was smiling brighter than the sun. Still, nothing could beat her twin's million dollar smile as Alison F. Jones beamed at her with that 'ya just gotta love me' air.

"You haven't said anythin' about my new outfit yet, Maddie. I've been meanin' to show you for the past two weeks!"

Obediently, Maddison let her gaze drop to the floor to appraise America's footwear first. A set of gorgeous navy blue pumps met her eyes with the cutest little white bow on the fronts. Travelling back north, Maddie took in her sister's red miniskirt (not too short to be slutty but not too long to look like a prude) and white cotton short-sleeve that was tied in a knot at the front. With her golden locks (straight and cut right above her shoulders), vivid blue eyes (black-framed Texas faithfully resting on her nose), tanned skin, and perfectly manicured nails, America looked like the picture of Californian summer.

"My pumps are beautiful, aren't they? And they only cost me $175!"

"They are quite cute…"

Then it was America's turn to look her sister up and down. She did not approve of what she saw.

"Geez Maddie, ya really let yourself go. Pjs? Really? You're startin' to get a little chubby, too."

Indignantly, Canada drew herself up to her full height and glared down (but not by much) at her twin.

"I'm not fat, moron. I'm pregnant." At sixteen weeks, her baby bump had become prominent enough to notice in a t-shirt, but was easily covered by looser clothing. In such fine early July weather, Maddie had chosen to wear a tank top and shorts. Sure they were pyjamas but she was pregnant. At least she'd bothered to pick matching articles.

Suddenly, that wasn't what America was interested in anymore.

"OH MY GOD! Maddie you're…you're going to be a mom? And I'm going to be an aunt? Holy apple pie, this is AWESOME! But…how?"

Pointing her thumb to where Ivan was still sitting, sipping his tea, Canada explained. "We got drunk on St. Paddy's Day. I've been here since I found out."

America froze, but not for long. Soon Ivan found an RPG being pressed to his temple.

* * *

"Madd, how could you? He's…well, he's RUSSIA, God damn it."

"I was drunk, ok? Everyone makes…mistakes when they're drunk."

"Well that's one awfully big oops ya got there." America accented her point by gently patting her sister's growing stomach. A moment later, she was leering sideways at Maddie as she moved her tea cup to her lips. "So, it was good, huh?"

"What?"

"Doin' it, with Ivan."

"Ew, come on, sis. I don't need a recap."

"But you must admit it was good. Looking at the man, you can tell he's sizable below the waist but man, does he know how to use it."

Blushing and counting her lucky stars Russia had left the two girls to catch up, Canada conceded. "Yeah, it was pretty great…Wait, a second, how do you know what he's like?"

Seemingly ignoring her, America just kept ranting. "He's especially good with his tongue. Like this one time-"

"No, stop it. Right there. You're done."

Ali snickered. "If you say so, sis. And well, we've done it quite a few times over the past century. You could almost say we were together during World War II, secretly of course. Not even our bosses knew. But I got a lil' jealous when Ivan refused to give up Gilbert, suspected him of cheatin' 'n' all. You could say that the Cold War was like, the potentially deadliest break-up ever."

_And the longest_, Maddie thought to herself. Her sister simply chuckled lightly at her own words, and mumbled _almost_ under her breath, "But the make-up sex was awesome…"

When she peered over at her sister, Maddie had the biggest "what-the-fuck" face she'd ever seen.

"Really Madd, it was the most obvious thing ever. I'm surprised you couldn't tell, pretty much everyone else did. But we're like oil and water, we just don't mix, ya know? Anyways, it seems like he likes the shy, quiet ones better."

Canada looked at her spitefully at that remark. "I am not shy. Quiet, maybe, but not shy." She huffed, turning her body a little away from America, and sipped her tea.

"So who have you told? About bein' preggers."

"Please don't refer to it like that. And well, no one really. I mean, Ivan knows and everyone in the mansion knows, and Gil, but I haven't specifically told anyone besides you. I didn't think about it, really…"

"You haven't told England? Or France?" She slapped her sister upside the head. "Maddie! They are, like, our parents! You want them to go another two hundred years not knowing they are grandparents?"

"First of all, ow," Maddie began, rubbing her head. "And second, I don't really want the world to know about me, and Ivan, and the baby. I'm already stressed out, and you _know_ I hate it when people coo over me."

"Can't I just tell-"

"No."

"What about-"

"Double no, and I'm not falling for the puppy look again. I want you to promise you won't tell ANYONE."

"But-"

"AN.."

Crossing her arms and glaring at the tray of biscuits, America softly replied, "Alright, I won't."

"Good." Canada was satisfied with this answer, yet she still felt the gnawing in the back of her mind that always alerted her when Ali was scheming something. Maddie let it slide, not wanting an even bigger headache to deal with.

Standing up suddenly, with an unusually cheerful smile on her face (when was Alison ever not incredibly cheerful?), America picked up her RPG and walk behind the couch to get to the side Canada was on. Leaning over Maddie's shoulder, she rubbed her twin's baby bump one last time.

"Bye, little one," she murmured softly, almost motherly. She stood up, but not before pecking her little sister on the cheek, and walked towards the door. "See ya, sis. If Ivan tries anything, just call me, k? I'll be right here to kick some Commie ass. Oh yeah, before I forget." America fished through her E cup bra until she picked out an envelope and tossed it at her sister, who caught it with perfect grace. "Happy belated birthday."

Opening the envelope as America walked away, Maddie was shocked to say the least when a set of keys tumbled out. Stumbling as quickly as she could to the main hall, Maddison just barely caught the sight of her sister driving away in a navy blue Mazda MX-5 Miata*. An identical red Miata was parked in the driveway.

Canada grinned. America must have finally gotten those two plane tickets for her flight from New York to Calgary in February, along with the business card from the Fairmont Banff Springs Hotel* and the note which told her that the two week trip was all expenses paid.

Maddie was left to ponder who her big sister would take with her for her next Valentine's Day. Her bet was on Kiku.

{-*-}

Notes

Pryaniki: A Russian pastry that supposedly tastes like gingerbread.

RPG: Rocket-propelled grenade, NOT role-playing game

Mazda MX-5 Miata: The best selling convertible on the market, the Miata, as it is known in North America, is one damn fine convertible. The model in reference here is the third generation NC. The base price is about $26, 000, but is more likely to be sold at a price closer to $30, 000. Definitely worth it for this 167-horsepower, 4-cylinder engine dream.

Banff National Park: One word. Beautiful. Located within the Rocky Mountains of Alberta, Banff National Park is one of the most visited parks in all of North America. It is a popular place to go for outdoor activities such as hiking and camping, but is especially luxurious due to its ski resorts and hot springs. The Fairmont Banff Springs Hotel, called the 'Castle in the Rockies', is a most famous Canadian hotel that rests on the shores of Lake Louise. The lake because one big skating rink in the winter. Rooms at the hotel costs upwards of $400 per night.

A Note From Blaklite

It has recently been brought to my attention that some readers may be a little confused about the context of the story. First: The Gift You Can't Return (hereby mentioned as TGYCR) is, if you will, an AU of Tis It Nobler To Drown Or Freeze (hereby referred to as TINTDOF). This means that while the time and circumstance follow TINTDOF (meaning it is still in the future and about the personification of the Arctic), the events and some characters' personalities may have changed. In TINTDOF, Canada was a guy and so was never pregnant and living with Russia for a time. Therefore, all the events and relationships in TGYCR never TECHNICALLY happened in TINTDOF (besides obvious parallels such as Canada and Prussia being together). But because it isn't a preliminary to TINTDOF, things WILL happen that were either never mentioned in TINTDOF or completely separate from the plot of TINTDOF. It's best to think about it as a separate story involving the same characters, setting, and history.

Second: As everyone is aware of, this story involves genderbending. I assure you all that while the characters are still fundamentally the same as their non-genderbent character in TINTDOF and also still (somewhat) follow cannon characteristics, it's important to note that there will be slight differences. Males and females do not act the same even in the exact same circumstance. Therefore, genderbent characters will take on the mentality of their new gender (Matthew wouldn't think twice about passing a shoe store, but Maddison would likely be drooling at the sight of those red pumps half off, Saturday and Sunday only). Non-genderbent characters that surround the genderbent characters may also change their mentality in regards to the genderbent character (Ivan treats Maddie with a little more respect because REAL MEN respect women. However, if Matthew was getting all up in his grill, Ivan would likely just punch his lights out). As for Maddie's character, well she IS pregnant and pregnant women DO have mood swings, so that makes her somewhat different automatically from Matthew.

Third: The plot centers on the fact that Maddie is pregnant with Blanchette. Whether I will also write a bit about what happens AFTER Blanchette is born has yet to be decided. However, I do not wish to encroach on the original plot and I am not writing this story as a rewrite of TINTDOF. TGYCR is Maddie and Ivan's story, whereas TINTDOF is Blanchette's story. If you wish for Grizzly and I to continue writing about Blanchette, please contact us and request that we write more on her.

As to how similar TINTDOF and TGYCR will turn out, well you'll just have to keep reading and find out for yourself. ;)


	6. Like Cats And Dogs

**The Gift You Can't Return**

Blaklite: For those of you not too acquainted with French, there are translations at the bottom. For those of you who are, excuse my terrible grammar. I did most of the French without the use of a translation program.

{-*-}

_Chapter 6: Like Cats and Dogs_

Sure thing, the first thing America did was call everyone she knew so she could be the first to tell them all that Canada was pregnant. Maddie wasn't too surprised when she got a call from Francis the next day.

"Ma fille, pourquoi tu n'as pas m'appeler pour me dire que tu est enceinte?"

"Désolé, papa, mais je voulais que sa restait secret."

France chuckled on the other end. "C'est trop tard pour ça maintenant. Tout le monde sache, grâce à l'Amerique."

Oh, her sister was dead, so dead. So caught up was she in planning all the different ways she could execute America, Maddie almost missed what Francis said next.

"Angleterre veut te voir aussi, alors on va rencontrer et prendre un avion enssemble. À bientôt, ma belle!"

A click and the steady beeping of the dial tone greeted her ear a few moments later. _Ah fuck…

* * *

_

Liet was starting to get worried, watching Canada pace around the main entrance like that. She'd been doing it for the past hour. She had a worried expression, and judging by how she only ever looked up from the floor to glance at the door, Lithuania assumed she was waiting for something or someone to arrive. He had already prepared for if the latter should happen: cleaning up the main lounge, preparing ingredients in case he needed to cook, and even dusting two guestrooms in case the potential visitor or visitors decided to stay overnight. They rarely did, but it was better to be prepared.

He was weighing the pros and cons of bothering her pacing from a sheltered doorway when the front doors burst open.

"Madeleine!"

Before she could respond, she was caught up in a fierce, but not crushing, hug from her father, followed by a kiss on both cheeks, and another hug.

"B-bonjour, Papa," she finally managed to stutter out. "Où est-"

"FRANCIS! You do NOT jump out of the car before you put it in park!"

What should have been the light click click clicks of business-appropriate pumps were actually more like the STOMP STOMP STOMPS of a very pissed off Englishwoman. Maddie cowered instinctively. Francis merely released her, and stood up straight and tall, calm before the fuming English nation.

"Angleterre, stop being rude, and say 'allo to your daughter."

"I'M being rude? I'm not the one that nearly sent a car flying into a house, frog!"

"Hi, Mom," Canada interjected before things spiraled out of hand with the two European nations.

"Oh, hi sweetie! How are you?" exclaimed Alice Kirkland, stepping up and embracing her daughter lightly. Returning the gesture, Canada couldn't help but smile at how short her mother was. Even with her heels, the top of England's head just reached her eye level. When Canada bothered to stand up straight and use her full height, of course.

"I'm as okay as a pregnant woman can be, I suppose. How was the flight?"

England gave her a 'do you even have to ask?' look, tilting her head towards Francis.

"You know your father: couldn't keep his hands to himself the whole time. _Especially_ from the hostesses." The venom laced in England's words would have been enough to instantly kill five elephants, and a crocodile.

"Chérie, wiz all zee work you've been doing lately, how do you expect me to remain entertained? We almost missed our flight to come see Madeleine because 'oh, I just need to feenish faxing these papers, and type out zis e-mail to my boss, and read over zis letter'."

France seemed to have a point. It didn't even look as though she had changed from her business clothes, if the dark navy jacket, matching skirt, and white blouse were anything to go by. Her hair at least was something that tended not to change as it was almost always up in a professional looking bun. Though nearing the end of the day, the neat bun tended to become more of a messy crow's nest. All the hair products under the sun couldn't keep England's unruly hair tamed for long.

"First of all, frog, it's….ummmm, Maddison, not your frogish Madeleine. And second, at least I am not a slacker who spends all her time sitting on her ass drinking wine while the country falls to shambles because I'm too lazy and selfish to do anything remotely related to work."

Oh dear, the name issue again. Maddie hated it when her parents brought it up. Francis, who had raised her through her first century or so, had been the one to originally name her and it had only made sense that he had named her something French. When Alice finally gained custody of her after the signing of the Treaty of Paris (1763 of course), the first thing she had done was make sure Canada was British enough, which included Anglicizing her name. But since she couldn't remember her name, she had given her daughter a new name that was similar to America's. It hadn't helped England remember her name, and if anything it had only led to Canada being mistaken for her twin more often.

In her reminiscing, Maddie had lost track of their bickering. Rather than attempt to pick up where they were at now, she simply walked back into the lounge. The pair continued to argue even after they had both sat down beside each other on the couch. Canada herself had decided to take the loveseat.

She was rather used to being ignored and rather appreciated her invisibility when there was a good chance a fight could break out, but she was still a bit edgy even if her emotions had calmed down since the first trimester. It was probably the only reason France and England's bickering lasted only ten minutes instead of the usual forty.

"So, I'm pregnant by the way, if you hadn't already heard."

This got them to shut up at least. As Maddie was made visible to the mortal world once more and the question donned on the on-and-off lovers as to why they were in Russia in the first place, sneers and grimaces were replaced by looks of pride and joy. Suddenly Maddison wasn't so sure she wanted the attention and shifted slightly.

France's immediate reaction was to get up and hug his daughter again, ending up on the seat beside her.

"Félicitations, ma fille! Nous sommes si fiers de toi."

"How are you feeling, Maddison?" asked England who had remained at her seat, though she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Better than last month, that's for sure."

"Has the baby started kicking yet?"

Maddie's heart jolted in fear at this. She _hadn't_ felt anything yet. Tentatively, she placed a hand on her little bump. Was something wrong with the baby?

Alice's slight chuckle snapped her attention back to the present with a quizzical look aimed towards the English nation.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, dear. It's normal for you to have not felt anything yet, being a first-time mother and all. You'll start to feel movement in a few weeks, so don't fret. Everything is fine," England said, assuring her daughter by patting her knee. The well of fear inside Maddison was replaced by a feeling of excitement and anxiety.

Both women looked over at Francis when they heard a sniffle come from the Frenchman who had his face buried in Canada's shoulder.

"Err, Papa?"

It was difficult to catch what he said next with his face still buried and his voice emotional. "Mon bébé, toutes grandi…"

In an attempt to calm him down, Maddie patted his shoulder tenderly, unable to really do more caught up in his embrace as she was. Alice simply scoffed.

"Maddison's been taking care of herself for quite some time, Francis. She's strong, and her daughter will be too."

The other two blondes looked at her oddly, but it was France who spoke first. "How do you know zee baby will be a girl?"

"Well, it's obvious. Our grandchild hails from a long line of women: her mother, myself, my own mother Albion*."

"Zat means nozing, Angleterre. Don't you know anyzing about biology? Sex ees determined by zee fazer."

"I know that, you dolt. But fate still plays a role in all this." Maddison could tell her mother was really starting to get angry by the shade of red that was beginning to permeate her face.

"Oh, so it was _fate_ zat determined zat your King Henry VIII couldn't have a son, not zee fact zat 'e 'ad the wrong kind of sperm."

"In fact, it _was_ fate that was conspiring against the English throne-"

"Non, it was Dieu abandoning you and your backwards ways," France cut in.

"Papist whore*!"

"Connasse perfide*!"

Noticing Liet looking rather scared as her stood in the doorway, Canada chose now as the perfect time to end the fight.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!"

The two elder nations looked stunned for a moment, frozen where they stood as they grasped the fronts of each other's shirts. In unison, they turned their heads to look at Maddison, looking rather incredulous. Rarely had she ever gotten angry and shouted at anyone before (America being the exception), and never had she directed her anger at her parents like that. Even Liet was a bit shocked at her outburst.

Clearing her throat as a distraction, Maddie looked away for a split second before saying in her usual whisper, "Toris brought us some tea…"

The two were almost perfectly synchronized in how they looked at Toris (who flinched), looked back at Maddison, and finally looked at each other. A few seconds of hard stares later, and they released each other, returning to the same seats they'd been in before the fight and looking perfectly civilized.

It was only after they had settled down that Lithuania chose to step forward and serve them some tea. Unable to take much more of her parents, Canada made a desperate plea as Liet was preparing to leave. "Toris, why don't you stay, and have some tea with us?"

"Thank you, Ms. Maddie, but I have to begin preparing supper," was his polite reply. What he was _really_ saying was: I'd rather be pushed into a river of lava continually for a hundred years than stay in the same room as those two.

_Fine traitor, abandon me in my time of need_, was all she could think at Lithuania's retreating back. With a resigned sigh, she turned her attention back to her parents. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Upstairs in his study, Ivan was slaving away at his paperwork. The war was dying down which meant that the military was slowing as well, but lately there had been a bit of a shuffling around at the government level, and the economy was finally starting to level out, causing some difficulties. It left for an overall boring day, so he was thankful to finally hear a knock at the door.

"Come een."

The knob was gently turned and the door opened by a somewhat frightened looking Lithuania carrying a tray of mini-sandwiches. Russia frowned at this. His relationship with the Baltics had generally improved since the end of the Cold War, and they tended to be less scared around him nowadays (except for Latvia, that was). Due to their individual nation-state statuses, they were technically free to do as they pleased, leaving Ivan rather confused about why they kept returning after handling matters in their own country. He had tried to ask Estonia once, but the only answer he had received was a very brief, "it's habit."

Ivan waited as Liet placed the tray on his desk, stood up straight, and collected himself.

"England and France are downstairs in the main lounge visiting Canada. For your safety, sir, I don't suggest you go to the main lounge until they have left. I will alert you immediately of their departure."

He proceeded to leave the room and Russia, who was left to mull over the situation. Stay here with his paperwork and die of boredom, or go downstairs and get his head ripped off by crazy Westerners with sexual frustrations. Considering it was France and England _together in the same room_, Ivan decided it would be safer to brave the paperwork for another hour or two.

Nibbling away at his stack of provisions, Ivan once more began the monotonous job of reading and signing paper after paper after paper.

* * *

"They've gone, sir," declared Toris from the doorway.

Ivan let out an audible sigh. Earlier, he had heard a crash and worried that his house was potentially going to collapse in on him and everyone in the house, but it had actually just been Raivis falling off a ladder while cleaning. A small step stool ladder that was, and he had only fallen because he had been shaking so much. It seems like the presence of those two quarreling countries had permeated to encompass everyone in the house.

"How eez Canada?"

"She's fine, sir. A little exhausted, but otherwise unharmed."

"Good."

"…May I make an observation, sir?"

Ivan put down the papers he had been shuffling, placed his elbows on the desk, interlaced his fingers, and looked directly at Toris, signalling that the Baltic had his full and undivided attention. ANYTHING at this point was better than more paperwork.

Clearing his throat and standing up straighter, Liet began. "Despite the rather stressful situation she had to endure today and yesterday, Ms. Maddie seems much happier than before. Perhaps she requires a change of routine from being in the house everyday. You can trust my brothers and me with the house, sir, should you go out to Moscow with Ms. Maddie for one night."

With his head held high, Toris left the room for the second time that day, leaving Ivan to mull things over also for the second time that day. He had been avoiding the woman as much as possible lately. It had taken a while, but he had finally come to terms with himself; he _did_ feel some sort of…attachment to Maddison. He had chalked it up to being some sort of paternal instinct thing, to create a loving and positive environment for when the baby was born. But he and Canada could never be a family, could they?

Maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea. It would at least keep both himself and Maddison from going crazy from boredom. And maybe, if they were closer, he could convince her to stay…Perhaps instead of repressing his instincts, he should have been acting on them.

Frustrated and confused, Russia slammed his head down on the desk, causing a few piles of papers to slip onto the floor where they silently mocked him and all his hard work.

{-*-}

Translations

Ma fille, pourquoi tu n'as pas m'appeler pour me dire que tu est enceinte? – Daughter, why didn't you call me to tell me you are pregnant?

Désolé, papa, mais je voulais que sa restait secret – Sorry, dad, but I wanted it to stay secret

C'est trop tard pour ça maintenant. Tout le monde sache, grâce à l'Amerique – It's too late for that now. The whole world knows, thanks to America

Angleterre veut te voir aussi, alors on va rencontrer et prendre un avion enssemble. À bientôt, ma belle! – England wants to see you too, so we are going to meet up and take a plane together. See you soon, dear!

B-bonjour, Papa … Où est- – Hi, Dad … Where is-

Chérie – Dear

Félicitations, ma fille! Nous sommes si fiers de toi – Congratulations! We're so proud of you

Mon bébé, toutes grandi… – My baby, all grown up...

Dieu – God

Connasse perfide – Perfidious bitch

Notes

Albion: The name of the island of Great Britain before the Romans got there. I refer here to Albion being the mother of England for a few reasons. In canon, England is also referred to as Britannia (Angel). Britannia was a province of Rome, meaning it really wasn't there until the Romans started doing their conquering thing around 43 CE. But people had been there long before the Romans, and these people, the Celts, were the people of Albion. The Celts were eventually wiped out, including their culture and most of their history since they passed on traditions orally, making it likely that any nation associated with them (Albion) had also died. But, like during any invasion, cultures tend to mix a bit so part of their legacy would have continued through successive generations. One could almost say, non-canonically, that Britannia was the result of a mixing of Rome and Albion, and since Britannia became England, it all just falls into place.

Papist: A very not-nice way of calling someone Catholic, so called because their loyalties were with the Pope and Protestants don't like the Pope.

Perfidious Albion (la perfide Albion): A very not-nice way of referring to Great Britain, and sometimes more specifically England. Invented by the French (obviously), this term originated in reference to England being "unfaithful" because of the change from being a Catholic nation (like France) to a Protestant nation. It has been since used by the French (and others) to bash the British for, well, whatever they feel like bashing them about. It is probably a less common term to use today than it was one hundred years ago.

A Note From Blaklite

I know you guys don't want hear this anymore than I want to write it, but _please_ review. I've found that I tend to write more after I've read reviews. They are great motivators, if anything, because they let me know that people _do_ actually care out there. So please review and help an author out. :)


	7. Night On The Town

**The Gift You Can't Return**

Blaklite: Apologies section at the bottom.**  
**

{-*-}

_Chapter 7: __Night On The Town_

It was perfect. By God, it was perfect. Just the thing to get the two of them out of the house, and spending time together.

Ivan chuckled evilly at how ingenious his plan was.

"Oh Canada~" he called, walking into the lounge.

Looking up from her novel, her expression totally unimpressed, Maddie responded, "Oh geez, eh, where have I heard _that_ joke before…" Averting her eyes back to the book, she seemed to be ignoring Ivan.

But the giant was undeterred. "I have a surprise for you~"

"Well excuse me for not jumping up and down for joy. I'm kinda busy being pregnant." She didn't even look up from her page this time.

Walking around the couch, Russia peeked at her book over her shoulder. He read the first section that caught his eye: _She moaned as he let one of his hands roam freely between her breasts to trail down to her stomach, and across to her thigh as the other continued to lazily thrust into her warmth. A wicked grin crossed his features when she let out a squeak of surprise. He had found her special spot__…_

"Errr, ees zis…safe for ze baby?"

"Unless it has telepathic abilities, yes."

"I deedn't zink you vould be ze type to enjoy…errr, romance novayls, Canada," said Ivan, genuinely surprised. He would have pegged her as maybe a sci fi reader before a Harlequin* fan.

Folding the top right corner of the page, Maddie slammed the book shut. "Have you come just to disturb my reading, or are you going to tell me what this 'surprise' is?"

"Ah yes," Ivan cheerily exclaimed, remembering the purpose to his visit. Walking back around the sofa and sitting down beside Maddison, he asked, "How vould you like to go see a ballet tomorrow night?"

This seemed to peak her interest. "A ballet?"

Ivan nodded, smiling. "I managed to get us two teeckets to see _The Sleeping Beauty_* at ze Bolshoi Theatre*."

Blinking slowly, Maddie took a moment to process this. "Sounds prestigious."

"Eet is. Ze Bolshoi is famous here in Europe."

"…I'm going to have to dress fancy, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so. But I assure you zat zis vill not be a performance you vill vant to meess."

Maddison thought for a moment. "I didn't bring a dress with me."

"No matter, I vill arrange for Toris to take you shopping." Canada was certain that if Ivan's smile got any brighter, it would almost outdo her sister. Almost.

"Alright, I'll go…" Maddie finally accepted. It was hard to say no when he seemed so excited about it. "But only if you pay for my clothes."

"Done," Ivan agreed, standing up and nearly jogging out of the room. "I vill let Liet know so he vill be ready to take you vhenever you are ready." Maddison could almost have imagined him skipping out the door, he was so full of excitement and joy.

Maddie was excited too, but she was more interested in finding out if Houston was going to catch Aryanna in bed with Caleb McHottie-Pants (yes, Maddie came up with the fake last name herself) than going to see an expensive dance show in shoes that she was probably going to be dying in by the end of the night.

* * *

"This has got to be, like, the twentieth store we've hit…"

Plunking herself down on the nearest bench she could find, Canada put her head in her hands as a wave of sadness washed over her. All the dresses she'd tried on so far had either been too small, too big, too ugly, or too maternity-like. At least she was finally out of that house; she hadn't had a change of scenery in how long now?

Sitting down beside her and rubbing her back, Liet held a small wrapped piece of candy up to her. Unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth, Maddie discovered that it was maple candy.

"Toris, how did you know I love maple candies?"

He beamed at her. "Your sister told me a long time ago. I found some the other day and bought them for you. There are lots more at the mansion." In a more concerned voice, he asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," she responded, still sucking on the candy. "No other stabbing pains* since the one after lunch." Absent-mindedly, she rubbed her nineteen week belly.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Liet still rubbing her back, before Maddie stated quite bluntly, "You know, Toris, I think you would have made a great parent. Better than me, at least…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ms. Maddie. You're going to be a fine mother. And about me being a great parent well…can I tell you a secret?"

Looking at Toris with curiosity, Canada noticed that his eyes seemed sad as he began to tell her the story.

"Feliks and I have known each other for a long time. Over the centuries, we've suffered and celebrated much together. Suffice to say, we fell in love one day. We were married the day of the Union of Lublin*, though only our bosses and other nations knew. Those decades were the happiest we've ever been, and we thought we had everything we could ever ask for, save one thing…"

He paused for a long time, and Maddie was beginning to think he wouldn't continue when, biting back tears, he spoke in a soft voice.

"No matter how hard we prayed, God never had the grace to send us a child. Neither of us could bear one for obvious reasons, but still we hoped that we would be sent a replacement, even if it meant one or both of us would die. We would spend long hours combing our territories, searching for a wandering child, but we never found a single one. By the end of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth*, we had run out of hope, and given up."

With the story finished, both nations sat on the bench in silence, mulling over their own thoughts. It was Canada who spoke up first.

"That…was the most depressing story I've ever heard that wasn't from a book or movie. Come here!" Before he could react, Liet was caught up in a most crushing hug. "Oh my God, Toris, I'm so sorry. You can help me raise my baby, ok? And we can invite Poland over, too."

"C-can't…breathe…"

"Oh, right." Lithuania had never been so thankful for air after being released from Canada's hug. "It's just…so…sad…"

Liet watched her teary eyes move from his face to something behind him. Confused, he looked over his shoulder and saw what she was staring at.

"Toris, I do believe our search is over…"

* * *

At first, Ivan believed that he had died and gone to Heaven for standing at the top of the staircase was the most beautiful sight he thought he'd never see. And just for tonight, this angel was all his. He mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with this idea.

She was dressed simply, yet elegantly, and easily outshone even the stars in the sky. Her red evening dress both accommodated and accented her growing belly, not once downplaying her pregnant glory. Unadorned white high-heeled (but not too high) shoes matched perfectly with the three tier white fur stole wrapped around her otherwise bare shoulders. But what attracted his gaze the most was her beautiful visage; the slight rouge to her lips, the way her cascading golden curls framed her face like a halo, and those eyes, those deep, midnight eyes. She must have been wearing contacts since the beauty of her eyes was left unobstructed by the dull, glass shields she usually wore.

Ivan felt under dressed, despite the fact that he was wearing his best suit, and had taken off…

"Ivan! Your scarf!"

Maddie's exclamation broke the moment, but still left Ivan shell-shocked from how gorgeous she looked. She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, which wasn't that fast due to her shoes and belly. Ivan had to grab her when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Ivan, it's like, you're naked, or something…" Russia had to admit, he was starting to get creeped out by her open-mouth staring. "What happened to it?"

"My scarf? I…took eet off?"

"But why?"

"Eet is not a vayry formal zing to wear to a ballet."

"That's true, I suppose. It's just…weird, after never seeing your neck before." Ivan didn't bother to bring up the fact that she _had_ seen his neck before, mostly because it would have created lots of blushing on his part for remembering that fateful night. He nearly melted when she complimented, "You look good though. Very handsome, and mature."

He forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Спасибо…You are vayry beautiful as vell."

Was she…blushing? All too quickly, however, she looked away from him and gave a fake cough into a curled fist. "We should get going…"

Noticing her bare wrist, Ivan reprimanded himself for nearly forgetting his gift. Gently taking hold of her arm, he extended it out between the both of them as Maddie watched, puzzled. Reaching into his pocket, Ivan extracted the diamond bracelet and slipped it onto Canada's wrist. Examining the sparkling piece of jewellery as if it would disappear at any minute, Maddison looked beautiful even when she was amazed.

"I-ivan…it's beautiful…"

"I had oreeginally bought it for Grand Duchess Anastasia's eighteenth birthday*," he confessed. He continued in a sadder tone. "But, she died before I could give it to her. Its beauty has been vasting avay in a box ever since." He turned his gaze to her eyes, and smiled shyly. "Eet is good to see zat it has finally found ze place vhere it belongs."

Blushing and looking away again, Canada adjusted the stole around her shoulders and strode over to the door. "You know, it's going to start without us if we don't get moving."

Chuckling, Ivan followed her, opening the door to let her pass before closing and locking the door behind them. He had managed to get the Baltics out of the house, though it had taken much convincing, and just a tad of threatening.

"Ees it too cold?" he asked. Despite the fact that it was nearing the end of July and coats really were unnecessary, Ivan wanted to make sure the woman carrying his child wasn't uncomfortable.

"Tch, _please_, there's not even any snow on the ground. And even if there was, this stole is enough to keep me warm through a blizzard. It's made of arctic fox* fur, after all."

Ivan appeared genuinely interested as he opened the car door for her. "Ees it?" he asked. He liked a girl who was real…

Canada nodded. "Sure is. Hunted the little things myself up in Nunavut. I have a good friend who's a furrier, and he agreed to make this for me at a discount price."

…But he absolutely loved a woman who killed her own clothing.

* * *

The pair got to the Theatre just in time for the performance. And though conditions were less than desirable for Maddie, considering she had to get up and go pee during every break and that she wasn't really a fan of ballet, Canada nonetheless enjoyed herself if anything by simply closing her eyes and listening to the music. At least it was ballet and not the operas Gilbert had the urge to go see every once in a while. Dancing could be tuned out, sopranos singing in Italian or German on the other hand was another matter.

Watching Ivan was pretty interesting too, seeing as how the big Russian was absolutely in love with ballet to the point where he was leaning forward on the edge of his seat the entire time. Somewhere during the last leg of the performance, Maddison had placed her hand over his on the small armrest while her other hand held her head as her elbow rested on the opposite armrest.

Looking over at him as the ballet was ending, she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

For most of the trip back to the mansion, Ivan wouldn't shut up about the performance. Which was fine with Maddison as she wouldn't have been paying attention even if he had been talking to her about the latest episode of _Gossip Girl_*. She had other things on her mind.

It was when they were finally inside the house that Canada sprung into action.

"-and ze variation vith ze Princess Florina and ze Bluebird vas absolutely specta-mmm!"

Had she known that pressing Ivan up against the door, and enveloping his lips in her own was all it took to silence him, Maddie probably would have done it sooner. Breaking the connection, she was pleased to note that Ivan was too stunned to continue talking.

_Now that I have your attention…_ "Mr. Braginski, you are going to carry me up those stairs and into your bedroom. Along the way, we are going to have the most intense make-out session you've ever had. Before the door to your room has even been closed properly, we are going to rip off each other's clothes, whereby you and I will be performing 'variations' all night long until one or both of us pass-out. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Braginski?"

Swallowing hard (which wasn't the only thing that could be described with that word at the moment), Ivan answered, "Transparently, мадам."

"Good. Now, let us proceed."

And the lip-locking resumed.

{-*-}

Notes

Harlequin Enterprises: Believe it or not, Harlequin is actually a Canadian created and owned company that's been operating since 1949. 96% of Harlequin books are sold outside of Canada, and it is the country's most successful publisher as well as one of the most international of Canadian businesses.

Bolshoi Theatre: The Bolshoi Theatre is to ballet as Elvis Presley is to rock 'n' roll. World-renown, the Bolshoi Ballet and Bolshoi Opera companies are considered the oldest and greatest ballet and opera companies in the world. Prices range from 350 rubbles (approx. $11 Canadian) to 5000 rubbles (approx. $163 Canadian).

_The Sleeping Beauty_: Considered to be Pyotr Tchaikovsky's finest ballet score, _The Sleeping Beauty_ is one of the most famous classical ballets around the world. It is based on Charles Perrault's fairytale _La Belle au bois dormant_.

Round ligament pain: Maddison's stabbing pains are due to the stretching of her ligaments so they may better support the uterus. These pains are often quite normal during pregnancy, and only harmful should they persist.

Union of Lublin: On July 1st, 1569, the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania were officially united, forming the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Both countries had enjoyed close relations before this, though.

Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth: Beginning with the Union of Lublin in 1569 and ending with the Third Partition of Poland in 1795, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was a union of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Though the Commonwealth was ruled under a single elected king, Parliament, and Senate, Poland and Lithuania remained as equal states (though Poland dominated in many aspects). The Commonwealth is remembered for introducing a form of democracy as well as religious tolerance.

Спасибо: Russian for thank you.

Anastasia: Once one of the Grand Duchesses of Russia and fourth daughter of Tsar Nicholas II and Alexandra Fyodorovna. Murdered at 17 along with the rest of her family. (For very astute readers, I realize she was murdered shortly after her seventeenth birthday, and that it may seem unusual that Ivan would have gotten her a present so early. But for the sake of sanity, let's just say that Ivan had one of those 'this-would-make-the-best-gift-ever' moments that people get sometimes when they see a certain item that someone they know would love.)

Arctic Fox: This fox can be found throughout the Arctic region in the Northern Hemisphere. In the winter the foxes' furs turn white, and in summer they turn brown. It is not a threatened species, except in Scandinavia where fewer than 200 adults remain.

_Gossip Girl_: A teen drama television series, _Gossip Girl_ tells the story of a few privileged teens living in New York City, and the events that affect their lives (especially their social lives). Based on the book series of the same name by Cecily von Ziegesar, the show first aired in 2007, and is generally quite popular in North America.

мадам: Russian for ma'am.

A Note From Blaklite: I'm so sorry guys. :( Over the past month, I've been swamped by assignments and then finals. But, to be honest, I wasn't feeling for the story for the longest time, either. There was a moment back in November when just thinking about writing this chapter made me want to write essays instead. Since I started writing some of the other stories I've posted, however, I feel like I've gotten back on the ball with TGYCR. I'm still not sure, though, when I will be able to post the chapter next. I will not have my PC during the holidays, so it is very unlikely that another chapter will be posted before January, but I will try my hardest to get one up within the first week of said month.

A big thank you to Grizzly for writing the Harlequin section. I was absolutely lost in that department.

Also, did anyone get the Vladimir Putin demotivational line up there? Both Grizzly and I nearly busted a lung when we found that picture. I don't think I'm infringing on copyright on this either, though I'm not exactly sure where demotivational posters fit on the intellectual property scale.

Happy holidays everyone. :)


	8. A Tough Nut To Crack

**The Gift You Can't Return**

{-*-}

_Chapter 8: A Tough Nut To Crack_

Of all the many mysteries that were Canada, there was now one thing Ivan was sure of: Maddison Williams was an absolute beast in bed.

This was the first thought that ran through his head after waking up beside the woman he had spent the night with. Rolling over carefully as not to wake her up, Ivan smiled as he took in the sight of the still sleeping nation carrying their child. An arm had slipped out from under the covers that concealed both of their naked forms, the pale white standing out against deep red of the sheets. Reaching out gingerly, Russia pushed a sleep-tousled curl away from her face so he could better gaze at her features.

However, Ivan's mind had other ideas than dedicating the blond country's microscopic details to memory. Memories of the night before began to play unbidden as Ivan struggled to concentrate on the present.

* * *

_It was a good thing Ivan's room was not at the other end of the hallway, else the two would have never made it and settled on just having sex on the floor instead. As it were, they had remained lip-locked going all the way up the stairs, stumbling here and there in their clumsy rush. Russia regretted most having to let go of the other's waist to fumble for the doorknob. But once inside, it was time for the real fun to begin._

_Ivan ended up closing the door with his back as he was pressed up against the wooden slab by a very eager Canadian, who was in the process of practically ripping off his clothes, as well as her own. In her defense (as she would tell him later the next day), Maddison hadn't had sex since she had arrived in Moscow. That was nearly five months ago, and she was used to having sex almost everyday of the week. Sexually frustrated didn't even begin to describe how she felt. It was high time one of them had made a move. And despite the fact that Ivan had been ogling her for some time (how did she know…?), she knew he wasn't going to make a move ("You might have imperialistic ambitions, Ivan, but you're shy as fuck.")._

_By the time they had reached the bed, both of their clothes were long gone and they were more than ready for sex. There was only one problem…_

"_Mmmm, Ivan, I'm…hmmm, I'm going to have to top, ahh…"_

_Ivan was confused for a moment before his sex-gazed mind managed to clear a bit. Of course, it would be rather uncomfortable doing it the conventional way with Maddie's baby bump in the way. A few other positions he thought up wouldn't work out too well either. Not that he was complaining about the idea of her being on top, he just didn't want her to tire herself out too quickly._

_After many failed attempts due to unwillingness to part contact even for a second, the pair eventually maneuvered into position. Russia made sure to steady the Canadian by placing his hands on her hips. With her legs straddling his waist, Maddison had slowly lowered herself onto him, teasing as much as possible. Ivan had no time to retaliate though as he was quickly overcome by insane pleasure. _

_Unlike their previous session from months ago, this time had been slow and gentle. Both had wished it could have been a bit rougher and more passionate, but neither wished to harm the baby. It was better safe than sorry. _

_Still, it was some of the most amazing sex either had ever had. They made love enough times to almost make up for five months of celibacy, both collapsing on the bed and almost immediately falling asleep thereafter. It had been the most perfect way to end a night at the theatre.

* * *

_

Of course, Ivan's mind was going over the much finer parts of that night in greater detail. In an attempt to diminish his growing hard on, Ivan pulled his mind back to the present forcefully. He concentrated instead on the lovely beauty now sleeping soundly beside him. He had the sudden desire to be closer to her, to just hold her, and, as she was still asleep, he took the opportunity granted to him.

Carefully, he scooted closer until they were spooning, and wrapped an arm over her body with his hand over the baby bump. It was still a little surreal, that just under his fingertips, a new being, a new nation, was being made. And it wasn't just any baby, it was his–no, _their_ baby. Together they had created new life, a small miracle in itself.

Pressing just a bit closer, Ivan buried his nose in her blonde waves to breathe in the scent of her. A million and one scents assaulted his senses, sending visions flashing through his mind: tall, proud mountains; green, fertile forests; crisp, clear lakes; vast snowfields; thriving multicultural cities; oceanside cliffs; the list went on and on. She was so many things, and yet just one person. Then again, all nations were like that. But, Ivan realized, not all nation's had gotten close enough to Ivan for him to dwell on these things. In fact, none ever really had.

As he was pondering away, the subject of his thoughts shifted as she woke up. It took her sleepy mind a moment to realize that Ivan was cuddling her, but she did not protest. It made Ivan happy, and, though she wouldn't admit it to him, it made her happy too. Besides, this is how a normal couple should wake up after such an intimate night. She didn't want to spoil it.

But the baby demanded food, and what the baby wanted, it got.

"Morning, Ivan," she said, turning her head up to look at him as he moved to better look at her. He seemed so…so calm, so peaceful, so happy. It was strange seeing this side of him, when all she'd ever known was that childish smile, those waves of malice that seemed to emanate from his being when he was displeased. She rather liked this new side.

"Доброе утро," he whispered in her ear, sending chills involuntarily down her spine. Memories of the night before were starting to surface in her mind…

No, no, concentrate. Food, right. Food first, sex after.

"I'm kinda hungry, and I was thinking of maybe making pancakes. Do you want some?"

"I can make food eef you vant," Russia suggested politely, nibbling on her earlobe.

"No, no. I need to exercise while I can anyways," she responded, a little shakily. Twisting out of Ivan's loose hold, she threw the blankets off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Maddie didn't even look back as she swiftly made her naked exit into the washroom. Otherwise, she would have spotted Russia's crestfallen demeanor.

Had he come on too strong? Hell, he didn't even know _why_ he did that…He just wanted to be with her, be near her at least. Getting out of bed, he cautiously stepped up to the closed door of the washroom. Just on the other side was the girl that inexplicably made his heart soar, though at the moment it felt more like it was struggling to stay afloat in a pool of quicksand. Did he scare her so much? He placed his hand gently on the dark wood. She was so close, and yet there was still a wall in between them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Maddison was leaning up against the polished wood with her back. Her heart was beating against her ribs like the hooves of horses upon the prairie ground. And worse, she couldn't tell what for. When Ivan had been holding her, her heart had fluttered, though she had felt safe, secure, protected. As much as she wanted to bask in this feeling, it had frightened her how passive he made her. So she had fled, scrambling to keep up a barrier that was slowly being torn down against her will. It did go against her will, right?

The rumbling of her tummy snapped her back to reality. She would clean up, go downstairs, make breakfast, and push aside all these silly feelings. In a few months, everything would be back to the way they were before. _Well, almost_, she thought, rubbing her expanding belly.

As the sound of rushing water reached Ivan's ears, he knew it was time to get back to the daily grind. Piling up some fresh clothing, he strolled from the room in search of another washroom, his mind hard at work devising ways to woo Canada. He was not about to give up so easily.

* * *

"Vhat am I doing wrong, Antonio?"

"You're Russian."

Had the Spaniard actually been in the same room as Ivan, he would have received the Mother Russia of all death glares.

"Vayry funny, but I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Antonio!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," the dark-haired man placated, moving the handset of the telephone back to his ear. Spain had been surprised to say the least when he answered the landline of his home in Seville and found Ivan speaking on the other end. He had been shocked further when Ivan had asked him for advice…relationship advice. "So let me get this straight. You're trying to impress…what's her name?"

"Canada," Ivan responded, irritation clear in his voice.

"Right, well…have you kissed?"

"Da."

"Had sex?"

"…Da."

"Then she should already be madly in love with you."

Russia paused, trying to understand the Spaniard's logic. "I don't zink zat's how eet vorks, Antonio."

"Why not? Works for me. Lovi always tells me that he loves me after we have sex."

"And zen ze next day he's punching you in ze face, and swearing at you."

"Yes, well…It's a complicated kind of love." Spain could tell that the Russian wasn't convinced by the silence that rang through the phone. "Look, you were the one that decided to call the country of passion. If you want lovey dovey advice, why don't you call Francis?"

"Because Francis is ze fazer of ze voman I'm trying to vin over. Zat vould just be…awkward."

"You're not still sore about the whole Napoleon thing with him, are you?"

"No…maybe."

A sigh. "I don't know what to say, Ivan. Sounds like you picked the only flower with thorns from the garden."

"But she's such a beauteeful flower…" Ivan mumbled.  
"What was that?"

"Oh, nozing. I'm sorry for vasting your time, Antonio."

"I'm sorry for not being able to help you, Ivan. But if you do win her over, just call me up and I'll organize a romantic getaway for the two of you. There's this awesome hotel with soundproof walls so no one can hear you-"

"Zank you, Antonio. I'll, uhh, keep zat in mind. до свидания." Spain hadn't even been given enough time to say farewell when he heard the click of Russia hanging up. _Guess he was in a hurry_, the Spaniard thought, replacing the handset back on the base.

"Who was that, Toni?"

"Just Ivan. He was looking for some dating advice. Seems he's caught an interest in some nation, Canada or something?"

"Canada? Isn't that the nation he knocked up?"

"…Dios mio, Ivan's going to be a father?"

"How did you not know? America said she told everyone."

"I'm the last to know?" Spain sounded just as sad and disappointed as that time he walked to the bakery to get a particular cake he'd been eye-balling just to find someone else had bought it first. To Spain, this was the equivalent of being told someone close to him had died.

"By now they probably all know, yeah."

"Oh…" Dejectedly, Antonio gave the floor a sad look for a few more seconds, before turning a lust-filled gaze at the man sprawled out on his bed, and stalking closer. "So, Lovi. Ready for round four?"

* * *

After hanging up the rather useless telephone call, Ivan put his head in his hands and took a long, deep breath. It had been three weeks since…that night, and Ivan was still no closer to Maddison than he had been then. He'd been subtle at first in his attempts, slowly growing bolder, but not obvious in his true intentions. But she took no notice of his change of behaviour. Perhaps she was intentionally ignoring him? Or maybe she was a lot more like her sister than he thought…

In any case, Russia was getting frustrated, and he was running out of ideas. One thing that he wasn't about to run out of though were bullets (the sheer quantity of military equipment left behind after the Cold War was staggering), and the shooting range wasn't that far. Ivan found it to be one of the best ways to blow off some steam.

He had barely even stepped into the hall to head towards the gun room, when he heard the last person he ever wants to hear.

"VHERE IS SHE?"

Oh, shit! For once in his life, Ivan was running _towards_ Belarus, hoping against hope that he would make it to her before she made it to Canada. It was a tie, everyone converging in the lounge.

"YOU!" his sister shrieked, approaching the golden-haired nation with furious footfalls and murderous intention. Maddie took a step back and looked the picture of surprise and shock, but otherwise stood her ground. "YOU WHORE! SEDUCING MY BROZER LIKE ZAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

As Belarus launched herself at Canada, Ivan stepped in and caught his sister around her waist, reigning her back. She kicked and flailed and twisted in vain to get loose, but Ivan would not let go. Blind with rage, Natalia turned on her brother in an attempt to escape, dragging her nails across his face.

"Run, Maddison!" he shouted, blood pouring forth from the three trenches on the left side of his face. She obeyed, running for the front hall and disappearing around the corner. He prayed that she would find somewhere safe, barricade the door, find a weapon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain his sister.

Not that long apparently. Elbowing him in the jaw, she managed to wiggle out of his grip. Believing he was momentarily stunned, she tried to slip around him to get to the entrance way to the front hall.

She wasn't fast enough, however, as one large hand shot out to grasp her wrist and another to the back of her head. Tripping on something, she went down, one arm being twisted behind her back as her face was pressed into the cool floor. A spot of warmth and pain erupted from her forehead. The skin must have broken from the landing.

Leaning over Natalia but keeping his weight off of her, Ivan was confident he had her pinned. Still, she wouldn't stop struggling. "_Sister, stop this, please_," he asked of her.

After a few moments, it appeared as if she had given up and stopped struggling. But Russia was wary nonetheless. He removed the hand on her head just to see…

Without warning, the back of her skull slammed into his nose, thoroughly breaking it. Her slim wrist slid from clutches, and she was pushing the large man off of her with all the strength of a nation. Making a break for it, Belarus ran towards the hall as her brother struggled to his feet behind her.

"_Witch! Where are you hiding, co-" _Her Belarusian banshee screams were cut off by a force hitting her in the stomach just as she made her way through the entrance way. Clutching her abdomen, Belarus doubled up, lifting her head up just in time to get smacked in the face with a hockey stick.

Ivan saw her stumble backwards into the room just as he made it to his feet. In the open doorway appeared Canada, looking thoroughly pissed and wielding a hockey stick as if it were a weapon. In her hands, she might as well have been holding a sword or a club.

"Don't. You. EVER, put the life of my child in danger again." Each word that fell from the Canadian's lips were pronounced with more venom than the one before it.

Unfortunately, this was not enough to deter the enraged and insane Belarus. "You leetle beetch! You are too unvorthy to bear brozer's cheeldren! He ees mine and mine alone!"

Belarus lunged before Ivan could grab her, eyes alight with the fire of Hell itself. But Maddie was ready for her. Fainting a jab to the stomach, Maddie turned and hit Natalia in the ribs with the other side of the stick as the platinum blonde moved to dodge the blow. This seemed to give the Belarusian pause, giving the Canadian enough time to dip the one end of the stick down, the blade of the hockey stick coming up to smack Natalia in the face. The Eastern European woman took a step back, and found herself tripping once again, this time on a hockey stick and this time falling on her back.

Before she could even look up and glare at her opponent, the end of the stick landed with a finalizing crack beside her head. Canada, standing over Natalia, had her arms crossed and resting on the blade, grinning triumphantly down at her. Natalia noticed, disgustedly, that she looked very much like her sister in that moment.

"You should probably leave and never come back. At least, not as long as I'm here." Standing back beside a yet-again stunned Ivan, Maddie gave Belarus a falsely sweet smile, and motioned with her free hand. "Shoo, shoo now."

Simmering in rage and defeat, Natalia stood up and stomped from the house, closing the door in a loud BANG. The tenseness left with her as she departed.

"Well, that was exciting," the curly-haired blonde exclaimed to no one in particular. Her next words were directed at the big Russian. He could detect nothing in her deep blue eyes that would have told him, had he otherwise not known, of what had just transpired in his house. "I'm starved. How's about we go out somewhere for a late lunch?"

Ivan could only nod, though he knew she wasn't really asking him as much as telling him. Thus, he came to a conclusion: courting Maddison was going to be like trying to tame a mountain lion; dangerous, intimidating, and likely unsuccessful. But he would suffer the wounds, if it even gave him a chance to be with her for no matter how short a time.

{-*-}

Translations

Доброе утро – Good morning

до свидания – Good-bye

A Note From Blaklite: Hey there everyone. Long time no update. Just want to say kudos to Grizzly, my writing partner-in-crime, for starting up a new Harry Potter fanfic called "House of Wolves." It looks promising so far, and I wish her all the luck my Irishness can muster. I urge people to go read it, review it, and generally enjoy it.

Likewise, as long as I'm on the advertising wagon, you can also go look up my own new Hetalia fanfic called "Betwixt and Between." Go tell me what you think about it in the reviews, and I will give you candy. Lots of candy that comes from the large faded-white van I drive around school districts.

In regards to TGYCR, I know, I haven't updated in a month, but I'm trying to get back on this ball. In the story, Maddie is now a little past the half-way mark, so let's ASSUME that this story has also reached the half-way mark (in length only, for the drama is only beginning). Whether this is good news or bad news, take it as you will.

Alright, I don't have a van, but I do hang around school districts (creepy smile). Stay tuned folks.


	9. A Shoulder To Cry On

**The Gift You Can't Return**

By Blaklite

{-*-}

_Chapter 9: __A Shoulder To Cry On_

Cabbage Kat has just signed in.

Click. Typetypetype.

The Great White North says: Katyyyyyy i have a dilemma

Cabbage Kat says: _what kind of dilemma?_

The Great White North says: the dilemma kind

Cabbage Kat says: _ok im listening_

The Great White North says: i fucked your brother and now i feel guilty

Cabbage Kat says: _oh i already know youre prego, your sister called several weeks ago_

The Great White North says: no no i mean i fucked your brother AGAIN

Cabbage Kat says: _ohhhh ok, well do you feel guilty about it cause of gilbert?_

The Great White North says: i think so, which is weird cuz we have an open relationship, you know? hell, hes probably already cleared out the Ottawa region of hookers since i left

Cabbage Kat says: _hmmmm…_

The Great White North says: what are you plotting?

Cabbage Kat says: _nothing_

The Great White North says: liar

Cabbage Kat says: _just dont make plans for lunch tomorrow, ive been meaning to come visit you ever since i learned that you were in this part of the world anyways_

The Great White North says: alright lol, see ya tomorrow

Cabbage Kat says: _sleep well maddikins_

The Great White North says: you too, Katy Kat

Cabbage Kat has signed off at 10:35 PM.

* * *

"Babyyyyyyyyy! I miss you. Come back to me."

"I miss you too, Gilbert, but you know I can't do that." He was pouting with the kicked-puppy dog look, she knew it. "Soon, don't worry. Why don't you go to Montréal and have some fun with the hookers?"

"I already hafe. It's not de same," he insisted, glancing at the prostitute 'asleep' on his hotel bed.

"Gilbert, this is straining our phone bill," Maddison interjected, her firm but strangely whispery voice ringing through the cell phone.

"But I really needed to talk to you…"

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "When I come back home, we're gonna have sex on every surface of the house, kay?"

"But ve usually do dat every month anyways…"

"We've never done it on the roof at 3am."

"…I like dis idea."

Maddie silently applauded herself for her genius. "Then that's what we'll do, but I gotta go. Kat's showing up soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too, sugar. Take it easy."

"You too." Gilbert waited for his girlfriend to hang up before he did as well. He had noticed that she sounded different somehow, talking to him, but he shoved it from his mind, blaming the pregnancy. Women were supposed to get all weird and stuff when they were pregnant anyways.

_Only a few more months_, he thought, the weight of not having her for just this long pressing down on his soul. As much as they joked about not having as much or the greatest sex, they both knew it wasn't about that at all. He missed her for who she was, the soft blush that dusted her cheeks when he brought her a present, the way she yelled angrily at the television whenever the Rangers scored a goal against the Leafs, the gentle voice that sung folk tunes as she did the dishes. He missed waking up in the morning beside the woman he loved like no other.

Picking his clothes up off of the floor, Prussia slipped into his garments, pausing for a moment to finger the ring in his pants pocket. Before leaving the room, he ruffled through his wallet and made sure to deposit the bills in plain sight on the bedside table. Checking his watch as he left the building, he cursed realizing that he just missed his chance for a beer by ten minutes*. With nowhere else to go, Gilbert hopped in his car and drove back home, the home that was empty of his little Canadian lover.

* * *

"Maddie!"

"Kat!"

Hearing the giggling and girly joy screaming as he came down the stairs, Lithuania couldn't help but smile. Ukraine and Canada were hugging each other as well as they could with Maddie's pregnant belly and Katyusha's large…tracts of land in the way. At the bottom of the stairs, Liet changed track and walked up to the two women who were still holding onto each other. It must have been a long time since they had spent time together.

"Привіт*, Yekaterina. Will you girls be setting up in the lounge?"

"Actually, Toris, I think we're going to skedaddle up to my room," Maddison interjected, already leading Ukraine towards the stairs. "Do you think you could bring us some tea? And maybe cookies?"

"Of course, Ms. Maddie," Liet responded, chuckling on the inside. She had such a sweet tooth…

"Thanks, Toris." Strolling up to him, Maddie planted a quick kiss on his cheek*, before dashing off up the stairs with Katyusha, both of them giggling. Shaking his head, but still smiling, Toris shuffled off into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

* * *

"So, how vas it?" Kat asked, taking a sip of tea.

"It was pretty good. Unfortunately, it couldn't be as wild as I usually like, because of the baby, you know. Ivan's much more experienced than I thought. And he's got a huge talent, if you get my drift." Maddison smirked, remembering that night.

Ukraine mock sniffled from where she sat with Maddison on the bed. "My little brozer, doing ze fameely proud."

"Speaking of family, you're going to be an aunt. How does it feel?"

"Funny, I vas going to ask you ze same zing about beink a mozer."

Canada groaned, one hand absently rubbing her twenty-three week pregnant belly. "I could do without the first nine months of it. My feet hurt, my back hurts, my boobs hurt; you don't even want to know what else hurts. I can't wait for it all to be over…"

Thinking for a moment, Kat came up with a brilliant idea to make her friend feel better. It worked for her, anyways. Crawling to where the now confused Canadian was sitting, she moved them both around so that Maddie's back was facing her. She removed the Canadian's shirt slowly, giving her time to object if she wanted to. Once that was done, she unclasped the hooks of Maddie's bra, and began to massage.

Maddison melted instantly into a puddle of goo as Ukraine's skilled hands rubbed out the knots in her muscles. A comfortable silence descended over the pair, both concentrating too hard to find the will to speak. After some time, unbidden, long hidden fears began to surface within Maddison to the point where she had to tell Katyusha, or risk her chest exploding in bloody glory.

"Kat…I don't know if I can do this. Like, if I can be a good mom. After…after what happened in 1945…What if it happens again?"

Scooching closer and wrapping her arms around the other woman, Ukraine leaned in so she could look into the Canadian's teary navy eyes. Their lips met half way, and through their soft embrace, Katyusha tried to send all the assurance and comfort she could. The Ukrainian woman had been wondering ever since she'd heard the news if Canada would be struggling with that particular memory. And of all people, it had to have been her brother…

Maddie was the first to back out of the kiss; not because she wanted it to stop, but more because she couldn't cease the tears from flowing. Breaking apart, she began to sob uncontrollably, decades of emotion suddenly pouring forth.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Everyzing's going to be alright, Maddie. It von't happen again, I promise…" Saddened that she could do little more to comfort the Canuck, Ukraine pulled the pregnant woman closer, allowing her to lean against her chest. Holding on to the blonde gently, she rocked them back and forth, humming under her breath a few Ukrainian lullabies, and stroking the other's round belly to try and get her mind back into the present.

The two old lovers remained in their positions for quite some time before Maddison finally started to calm down. Yekaterina didn't stop stroking the other woman's curly golden locks until the last traces of fresh tears were completely gone. Their tea sat cold, lonely, and abandoned on the tray.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kat and Maddie caught up with each other's lives, and discussed whatever interesting or debatable subject they could think up. Much of the afternoon was spent in the little garden behind the house since Maddison's feet were too sore for a long walk. They strolled around the garden barefoot under the late August sun, lounging here and there in the shade of the umbrella-top trees. They dipped their feet in the cool pond once it had gotten too hot; when they emerged, both were soaking wet from splashing each other. With their clothes clinging to them, the pair settled on the soft green grass in the sun to dry. Maddie promptly fell asleep, a smile on her face.

Ukraine resisted the gentle calling of sleep in favour of watching her beloved friend as she roamed the dreamlands, temporarily unconcerned with the affairs of the world. Brushing a golden strand of hair out of the younger's face, the European woman found her mind drifting to those years decades upon decades ago…

_Lately, many of her people had been travelling to Canada__*, a new world filled with promise and new beginnings. Though conditions had improved under Austria's rule (she wasn't even talking to her brother for the repressive conditions his tsar was imposing on her people), they still wanted more. They wanted to be free, they wanted to live their lives, and prosper from it. So when rumours began to reach the great steppes of another land far in the West where farmland stretched further than the eye could see, well…People jumped to the occasion._

_Ukraine was curious to see what kind of nation would accept her fleeing people so readily. She had heard that the __youngling was a daughter of that stony-faced, uncompromising England. Shivering, and not because of the cool Atlantic winds, Yekaterina prayed that she wouldn't have to meet another woman like England ever again, not even a miniature version._

_Her boat landed in Québec, and from there she and many other Ukrainians boarded the train for Winnipeg. It was a long journey to say the least; she could have crossed from one end of her country to the other in less time it took to cover only a fraction of Canada! Perhaps she'd been wrong about the __rumours; perhaps they were true after all, and there were limitless plots of land for all of them._

_Filing out of the train car with the rest of her people, Ukraine barely even stopped to look about herself, unlike many of her people. They examined the buildings and the people, and noticed that though things looked different, nothing had really changed from their homeland. Though they spoke a different language, the people here still went about their everyday business, whether they were farmers, or bankers, or midwives._

_One by one, groups fresh off the train made their way to the building that contained the offices where people worked to make sure they all got a plot of land, and then pointed them in the right direction. But that was not what Katyusha was searching for. The little blonde had given her instructions on where to meet her in the letter she sent, the letter currently clutched in Ukraine's hand. She was certain they were to meet in front of the immigration building, across the street from the general store as per instruction. And yet, no blonde nation in sight. _

_Sighing, Yekaterina made herself comfortable on an outdoor bench, and buckled down to wait. __Five minutes later, she noticed a cloud of dust in the distance, a rider barrelling down the street towards her. In no time at all, Kat spotted golden locks flying behind the rider, and sensed that the figure must be a nation. _

Finally_, Ukraine thought to herself, standing up and approaching the road side. As the teen pulled up in front of her, Yekaterina was prepared to speak a scything comment about being late to make appointments in her halting English, but was stopped when she properly examined the young nation._

"_Yekaterina?" Canada asked, smiling brightly just as her chest rose and fell heavily. Hearing no response but sensing the European woman to be another nation, she assumed that this was indeed Yekaterina. _

"_Is that all you brought?" she asked again, motioning toward the tattered bag slung about the woman's shoulders. Again, no answer._

"_Look…" the blonde began again, trying not to start their relationship off on the wrong foot. "I know I'm late, I just lost track of time. I was herding some cattl-"_

"_You vear man clozing," Ukraine stated, surprised, cutting her off. _

_Taken aback, Maddison stared at the Ukrainian for a moment before it clicked in. "Oh, yeah, well, how else would I do farm work? __In a dress?" Ukraine was struggling to find the right English words about how wearing a dress was only proper for women, when Canada spoke again. "Please don't say anything about being a proper lady, and how wearing pants goes against social norms. I get enough of that from my mother. Let's just be friends, and accept each other for who we are, alright?" Extending her hand, the teen waited to see if the Ukrainian woman would take it._

_Nodding slowly, Yekaterina clasped the blonde's hand, eliciting a broad smile. Swinging onto the horse, Ukraine wrapped an arm around Maddison's waist as she urged the __steed back to England's ranch house that was currently empty of England._

"Сестра." Ukraine hadn't even heard her little brother approach. For such a large man, he was oddly quiet.

"_Yes, Ivan_?" she asked in her native tongue, her mind still roaming lightly through memories as she twisted a lock of golden hair around her finger.

Unfazed, Ivan continued in Russian*. "_Can we talk somewhere else?_"

"_I don't see a reason why we can't talk right here,_" the Ukrainian girl responded. She could sense that he was glaring at her from where he stood.

"_Did you love her?_" he asked point blank. If she was going to be stubborn, he wasn't going to sugar coat matters for her.

Yekaterina let out a dramatic sigh before answering. "_I did. And still do, though it's a different kind of love, I think._"

"_Does she love you?_" he asked after a while, receiving no reply from the older nation for quite some time. A light breeze played with a few strands of his pale hair as he waited.

"_Not in the way you are thinking. Not anymore._" She gave a short, humourless laugh. "_That is what you fail to understand about her, little brother. Canada's love belongs to no one, not for long, anyways. She is too wild to be chained down._"

Ivan watched as Ukraine gently stroked the side of the sleeping blonde's face. Coaxed back into wakefulness, her shielded eyes cracked open to reveal navy blue. She smiled softly when she was finally able to focus in on the Ukrainian woman. Upon noticing the tall Russian standing behind Kat, her features changed to reveal her confusion.

"Supper vill be readay soon," he stated plainly, before turning around and heading back inside.

Looking back to Ukraine, Maddie questioned her with her eyes, receiving only a shrug in return. After Canada had been lifted to her feet, the pair strolled towards the large house slowly, in no rush to acknowledge that their time together was coming to an end.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair. The Baltics had set up the meal in the back dining room, whose large windows provided a magnificent view of the garden. This wasn't exactly what Ivan wanted, but neither was he in a position to be ordering around the three nations anymore. Ever since the Collapse, his presidents forced him to "play nice with the other kids," and despite the fact that it was his house, he still felt that terrorizing them even here would cost him later. Besides, he was supposed to be putting all that tyrant business behind him, no matter how much he wanted to be inhospitable to his sister.

No, he would just have to grin and bear it.

"Eduard, can you pass the potatoes, please?"

"Farmink output has actually grown by eleven percent zis year-"

"So Ukraine, what do you think about the new EU trade policies?"

"Ivan?"

Being pulled from his blissful state of only marginally following what everyone was saying, Russia looked up from his food surprised to find Canada looking at him. She was smiling, but he could detect worry in her deep blue eyes; her hand rested on his.

"Da?"

"You just looked…out of it. Are you okay?" She didn't move her hand.

Smiling genuinely back at her as he realised she was actually concerned for him, Ivan answered, "Yes, Canada. I am fine."

"Just Maddie," she corrected him, her smile finally reaching her eyes. Though she removed her hand to continue her own meal, Ivan still felt the ghost of her touch against his sleeved arm. It sent his heart fluttering just a bit.

Off to his right, Russia didn't notice the way Yekaterina had been watching their interaction as she attempted to appear as if she was really listening to Latvia's story of a supposed ghost ship spotting on the Baltic Sea. She saw how they made each other smile, how her brother blushed at Maddie's touch, how the Canadian giggled at something he said. It was so obvious that they were in love, and yet neither would ever admit it to each other. A doomed relationship. And though Ukraine felt her brother didn't deserve to be happy, the well-endowed blonde made up her mind to play matchmaker before she left.

"Ugh, well, the baby's decided that's enough food for me," Maddie stated somewhat painfully, rubbing her swollen stomach. She had only eaten half of what was on her plate (all of the potatoes, though).

"Has the baby been moving a lot recently, Ms. Maddie?" Lithuania asked, curious and concerned. His question sparked the same emotions in Ivan, though for slightly different reasons. The baby was already moving? When had this started? Was it a good sign? Or was something wrong?

"Pretty consistently actually, though getting stronger and more destructive, little brat," she responded, smiling down at her unborn child. By her reaction, Russia judged that things were okay with the both of them, but he was still disconcerted that she hadn't bothered to tell him. Still, the baby was moving; maybe he would be able to feel it kick soon…

After some chattering about the baby and on a few other topics (Ivan said little throughout most of it), supper ended, and everyone agreed Ukraine should start heading home while there was still some light outside. She was going to spend the night visiting Belarus before heading out the next day for home. Maddison was sad that Katyusha was leaving, and Kat was sad that she had to; whereas Ivan couldn't wait for his older sister to leave.

As the Baltics cleaned up in the dining room (they had insisted), the trio said their good-byes in the main hall. It was somewhat teary between the women, and brother and sister couldn't even find it in themselves to give the other a hug. They were both trying not to be cold to one another for Maddie's sake.

With the front door open, Canada and Ukraine embraced each other once more, both unwilling to let go, yet realising it wouldn't be years later the next time they met up. As soon as the baby was born, no doubt Auntie Kat would be there in a heartbeat.

Before letting go, Yekaterina managed to whisper something into the Canadian's ear. "He loves you, you know. And you love him, too. Zough, I don't zink it takes me telling you so for you to already know eet's true." Drawing back to see the other's face, Ukraine saw that Maddison was not at all surprised at either the revelation or the fact that Kat knew. Ukraine was right; it was obvious, and the time to accept the truth.

Watching as her Ukrainian lover-turned-friend drove off into the distance, Canada barely acknowledged the presence at her side until Ivan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and lead her back inside silently.

{-*-}

Notes

Last call: In Québec, last call is at 3 a.m., meaning no alcohol will be served in bars after this time. Therefore, Gilbert is out very late.

Привіт: "Hello" in Ukrainian. Also, I don't doubt that Toris would know some Ukrainian. With the whole once being a vast sorta-empire type thing and actually owning much of modern day Ukraine, and then the Eastern European countries being together under the same roof with the Soviet Union and stuff, he's probably picked up a bit here and there.

Kiss on the cheek: Just to make this clear, Maddie's giving Toris a kiss on the cheek is not at all romantic. Rather, it's a sign of closeness that is more akin to friendship, or family. Kissing on the cheek is a form of greeting in several Latin based countries. In my Franco-Ontarian family, we kiss one another on the cheek in greeting, but also in celebration and as a form of acceptance/being in someone's good graces.

Ukrainian migrations: The first wave of Ukrainian immigrants migrated to Canada between 1891 and 1914, though the late 1890s attracted the largest amount. At this point in time, Eastern Ukraine was part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and the West was part of the Russian Empire. Approximately 170, 000 Ukrainians migrated to Canada between these years, mostly from the East side since conditions in Russia controlled Ukraine were much stricter, though a small number did migrate from the West side as well. Many Ukrainians desired to leave the oppressive conditions they were experiencing in their homeland under empirical rule, and the promise of abundant, cheap land in Canada was highly attractive. The Canadian government at the time had the goal of settling the West (and keeping the Americans from stealing it, manifest destiny and all), and so accepted the new immigrants with open arms (at first at least, paperwork was added later on). Today, Canada has the third largest ethnic group of Ukrainians in the world besides Ukraine and Russia.

Strained relations: Historically, things have been sometimes smooth and sometimes rough between Russia and Ukraine. Ukraine has largely been a part of Russia for the past few centuries, which has provided both security from foreign forces, and tension due to social and cultural oppression. Since the fall of the Soviet Union, Ukraine and Russia have had several disputes on territory and energy supply, with many countries siding with Ukraine that Russia has been using energy supply to bully Ukraine. Recently, relations have begun to improve despite continued allegations of energy supply tampering, the accidental shooting down of the Siberian Airlines plane by Ukrainian defense, the supply of arms to Georgia and rebel factions by Ukraine, the issue of Ukraine joining NATO, and the push for recognition by Ukraine that the Holodomor be considered a genocide. Suffice to say, the two countries still have issues to work out.

A Note From Blaklite: So, most of you are probably wondering: what happened in 1945? Well, a lot happened in 1945, truthfully, but something else specific to the plot also occurred, in this alternate little world. Though I do plan on explaining it later on, I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading a prequel of sorts (meant to be shorter than this, don't worry) which would explain what happened in greater detail. However, this isn't the main issue of the prequel, as the prequel would be a PruCan explaining how Maddie and Gilbert ended up together.

So please drop by the poll on the author page thing, vote yes if you would read it, or no if you wouldn't, and we will see what happens from there.

Also, I'm not sure how often anyone checks the author page, but if ever something comes up, and I must delay posting chapters, usually it will be posted there what is going on, and the period that nothing will be uploaded. I'm hoping it'll keep you guys from having to check all the time whether anything has been updated or not, and getting all frustrated thinking I've run off. I know I'm not consistent in the first place, but sometimes things come up that push back my time back even further.

Please review, let me know what you think, and don't forget to go vote on the poll.


	10. Counting Chickens

**The Gift You Can't Return**

By Blaklite

Translations at the bottom.

{-*-}

_Chapter 10: Counting Chickens_

"Ivan?"

"Mmmm…"

"I~va~n…"

"Mmmmm, _what_?"

"I can't sleep," Maddison whispered, sitting on the edge of Ivan's bed with her hand on his bare shoulder. "The baby won't stop moving."

Groggily, Russia lifted his face from the pillow and looked up at her. In the dim light of his digital clock, he could see weariness in her features. Glancing at the clock, he caught sight of the numbers 2:41.

"I tried everything I could think of to get her to calm down…" Canada continued. "But nothing worked. And…I dunno, the thought popped into my head that maybe she…wanted to see you." Ivan shifted so he was sitting back against the headboard. "So…I was wonder-"

"Come here," Ivan demanded softly, drawing back the blankets. Carefully, Maddie slipped into bed to sit between his legs with her back to Ivan.

"Lean," he commanded again, though it was more of a suggestion this time. Obeying his request, Maddie let herself rest against his broad chest, her head pressed against his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt Ivan's hand reach up her loose t-shirt and begin to rub her belly.

A few quiet moments passed before Ivan stated a simple pronoun: "She."

"What?" Maddison asked, the beginnings of sleep starting to reach her as the baby calmed down a little.

"Earlier, you called ze baby 'she'."

Maddie thought about it for a moment, and recalled that she had said 'she'. "It was…an automatic reaction, I suppose. England thinks it's a girl. I kinda like the idea of having a daughter."

"And eef eet's a boy?"

"Whether male or female, I will love my child no less than any other parent."

"Don't you vant to know?" Ivan asked curiously. He sure did, but it wasn't his choice to make alone.

Despite all the time she had already dedicated to this subject, Canada thought on it once more now that she was faced with a choice. Ultimately, she went along with her original decision. "I want it to be a surprise. It might be good to have an ultrasound just to see if she's okay, but…I'd just rather it be a surprise. Did you want to know?"

"Eet might be useful. Zen I vould know vhat colours I should decorate ze baby room in," Russia said, his smile present in his voice.

Maddison chuckled. "Ivan, I didn't know you were into home décor."

"Francees ees a good teacher. I vas zinking somezing neutral, een case eet _ees_ a boy. Maybe green, or ye-" He was cut short by the gasp that passed through his lips. He had been rubbing Maddie's belly when he felt movement under his fingertips. The baby had kicked! His child, their child, was strong, and healthy, and alive, and now he could tell this for himself. It felt amazing, being this close to a miracle. He was stunned speechless.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Maddie stated more than asked, smiling at Russia's shock. She had felt the baby kick inside her. Ivan's massaging must have lulled the baby to turn around, leaving the kicks to strike outward instead of at her kidneys. Now, maybe, she'd finally get some rest.

"Da…" he answered, unable to really say more at the moment. Maddie just chuckled, and turned her head, her face coming to rest against Ivan's. But she quickly turned away, her features scrunching up in discomfort.

"Nnnng, stubble…I hope it's a girl. This way, when I kiss her good-bye before sending her off to university, I don't have to feel a patchy attempt at growing a beard against my cheek."

Ivan chuckled. "You mean like zis?" And with that, he began to rub his scraggly cheek against her smooth one. This incited tired laughter from the Canadian woman, though she protested by trying to squirm away unsuccessfully.

"Geez," she managed to blurt out between breaths. She'd finally managed to wedge her hand between their faces, and push the Russian away, both of them smiling. "You're worse than Gilbert." With those words, it was as if time stopped, and Maddison immediately regretted what she'd said. Her hand fell away even as Ivan stopped his shenanigans. They sat there for a long time, neither moving, both scarcely daring to breathe let alone look at each other.

"Are you happy…like zis?" _Are you happy with me?_ Is what he really meant to ask.

"Well, yes…and no. I mean, I could do without the backaches, and sore feet, and needing to piss every ten minutes. But I wouldn't give this up for anything in the whole world, this life growing inside me. I can now understand why human women would want this more than once." Of course she knew that Russia wanted to know whether she was happy being here with him, but that wasn't a question she was ready to answer yet, not even to herself. After all, she had Gilbert, the love of her life who was waiting for her to come back home. But just where was home now? In whose arms did she fit most perfectly?

How dearly she wanted to escape all this, this drama and heartbreak, and just be free once more. But she had to stay for her child; she wasn't about to risk her daughter's life for her own peace of mind. If only everything had gone according to plan, then she would be in her own land right now, and she and Gilbert would be-

Sound disturbed her thoughts and drew her from her mind. In a gentle voice, Russia had begun to sing a lullaby. The foreign words washed over and through her like waves along the beach, easing her worries like the water easing footprints from the sands. Relaxing against the big man once more, Maddie started to feel herself drift off, the baby likewise calmed by the song. It would take Ivan, sick at heart, a bit longer to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Maddison went out of her way to avoid Ivan, staying for the most part in her room. She wanted to talk to Gilbert, but how exactly do you talk to someone about how you might be mentally cheating on them? Nuh uh, not an option. She was just so terribly confused and unsure how to sort this mess out.

And what about the baby? How would things turn out if she stayed with Ivan, or if she left for Gilbert? Would she be risking her child's mental state, and life even? How could she sacrifice her child's safety for her own selfishness?

If only there was someone she could talk to, someone who had experienced what it was like to have a mess of lovers, someone who'd had to choose between them all, someone who had been a mother before…

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Kirkland residence, Alice speaking."

"Hey, mom. Uhhhh, I was wonde-"

"Who is this?"

"It's your daughter."

"Which one?"

"Canada."

"Ah, yes. The quiet one. How are you, dear?"

"As alright as a pregnant woman can be I suppose. Ivan felt the baby kick the other day."

"He did? Oh, how exciting. I remember when Francis first felt you and your sister move. He cried like a baby…in public."

Maddison chuckled softly. "Sounds like a thing Papa would do. Look, I was wondering if you had some time to spare, so that maybe you could come visit me. I'd really like an excuse to get out of the house, and see a familiar face at the same time."

"Of course, dear. Let's see…" There was a rustling of papers. England must have been searching through her day planner. "Tomorrow is full, as is the day after, but the day after _that_ I can schedule time off, and show up in the morning, is that good?"

"Perfect. I'll come meet you at the airport, kay?"

"Wonderful. There's this lovely little café I know that we can stop by if you'd like. They serve these delicious little Russian pastries…or at least used to. It's been a while since I spent any real amount of time in Moscow."

"Sounds good, mom," Canada agreed before England could go off on a story. "Just text me when your plane is suppose to arrive."

"That I shall. Farewell, dear."

"Good-bye, mother."

* * *

"Alice!"

A blank stare. "And you are…?"

"Your daughter Maddison," Canada responded, not phased in the least. She was in an unusually good mood, likely from finally being able to roam about outside of Ivan's direct supervision. Hugging her mother awkwardly thanks to the baby bump, she received a polite embrace in return. England was never one for public displays of affection.

"How are you, dearest?" the Englishwoman asked, smiling and trying to push the embarrassing moment of forgetfulness from her mind. Canada really needed to become more memorable. That, or England was getting, dare she say it, old.

"No different from the last time we talked. You look well." Indeed, the island nation did appear to have a spring in her step. Her proud smile confirmed this.

"Yes, well I've just concluded some trade agreements that I believe will greatly benefit the British populace."

Maddison raised an eyebrow. "So you conned some poor, innocent third world country into deeper free trade relations?" Matching coy smiles. "Alice, you dog."

"I'm the bitch who raised you after all. Now, let's get something to eat. Airline breakfasts are terrible," the shorter blonde stated, pulling along her daughter as they walked out of the terminal arm-in-arm.

* * *

Maddie took a moment to look about the little coffee shop before commenting on it. "This is quaint. Kinda retro."

England nodded, sipping delicately at her tea. "Indeed. It hasn't changed much since the 70s. I'm surprised it's still here, really."

"You were here during the Cold War?" Canada asked incredulously, forcefully keeping her tone at a whispery pitch.

"Yes, doing some espionage work, as it were."

"And Ivan didn't, doesn't know?"

Alice sighed. "I rather suspect he did, which is why I was partaking in information collecting missions. He and his KGB already knew about MI6's presence, so why bother hiding from the truth? It led to some interesting behind-the-scenes banter and battles between the two of us."

"Uh-huh. 'Battles', right. Are you also going to express just how large and skilled Ivan's 'pipe' is?" Maddison asked, slightly annoyed (and maybe jealous?) at how it seemed everyone had slept with Ivan before she did.

The look itself that the British nation threw her was enough of an answer. "What? Of course not. I'm not like your sister, sleeping with the enemy behind everyone's back. Though, I suppose you did your fair share of that as well. Undoubtedly, you both got that from your father."

"You mean, the same father that slept with _you_ while you two were at war?" Maddison teased, repressing a chuckle when her mother averted her eyes for a second and blushed.

"That…that is something completely different. And you shouldn't talk, dear, it's sleeping with the enemy that has you in this predicament."

The Canadian bristled at this. "Yeah, well we were both piss drunk. And it's not like we sought each other out like you and dad tend to do every other week. How is Francis by the way?"

"His dick's still attached. For now, at least."

Canada was forced to shakily replace her hot chocolate mug on the table as her body shook with laughter. France and England's relationship was the stuff of legend, especially among the nations. It only took 1.53 seconds for them to go from trying to strangle each other to death to making out in the middle of the conference room sans clothing, and vice versa. Most nations boiled down their behaviour to both of their needs to blow off steam through weird (and sometimes kinky) hate sex. But Maddison Williams knew that their relationship had much less to do with hate, and much more to do with love. Strange, twisted, violent love.

As the silence stretched out, the atmosphere became more sombre. England would not meet her eyes, seemingly engrossed in idly stirring her tea, but Maddie could tell something was bothering her. Gently, she reached over and placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"I'm afraid for you, Maddison," the elder confessed, still not lifting her eyes from the table. "I'm afraid the same thing will happen to you as it did to me."

"What do you mean, mother?"

The Englishwoman was silent again, contemplating her words. She stopped fidgeting with her tea to place her hand over her daughter's, and looked up at her at last. "Did I ever tell you the story about how you and your sister were born?"

"Very vaguely, why?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Alice couldn't remember the reason for his visit, but in that moment it didn't matter._

"_Bloody frog, that was my new petticoat."_

"_Je t'achèteras un autre, bouges ta jambe."_

"_Demanding, aren't we?" England huffed as she was divested of her last article of clothing and thrown back onto the mattress. The Frenchman was not far behind, attacking her neck with kisses and love bites. There was something feverish in his actions tonight, a passion he seemed barely able to control. Their sexual encounters were always passionate, but rarely were they this…needy. Francis almost always took the time to be romantic, making sure she was comfortable, generally being the best of lovers._

_But tonight he was desperate to touch her, to feel her and be more than close to her. And it was alright because she felt it too, the boiling in her blood from the discovery of new lands, wild and untamed. Just as their love making was that night._

_("TMI, mom. T.M.I."_

"_You should have been there at the end of the Hundred Years' War. After that many decades of sexual tension, neither of us could get out of bed the next day.")_

"_Must you leave tomorrow, Angleterre?" The Frenchman murmured into her collarbone. She knew this question was coming and he knew what the answer would be. But just to spite him Alice took her time in answering him, instead opting to twirl his golden hair around her index finger a few more times. It was much too fun to toy with him._

"_The last ship for the New World for weeks leaves tomorrow morning. I cannot demand that the captain delay in setting sail just so that you can hold off going back to Versailles."_

_Francis groaned. "Mais Angleterre, ma belle, jolie Angleterre, you are my only 'ope and saviour, my only rescue from zose wolves wrapped een silk and satin. Surely you will not abandon me in my time of need?" It sounded like playful begging by the end of it. When Alice looked down, her gaze was met with blue orbs twinkling in mirth. She couldn't help but smile, though it was tight, somewhat severe._

"_Seeking salvation in the bed of a whore. A Protestant whore, no less."_

_Shifting suddenly into a serious mood, Francis took her by the chin and forced her to look deep into his eyes. "Do not zink of yourself like zat. You are not selling out from ze Spanish Match. As for being a Protestant…" He brought their lips within millimetres of each other. "I'll just 'ave to convince you of ze benefits of catholicisme."_

_England, rather forcefully, tugged her chin free of the Frenchman's grip, leaving France confused by her own sudden mood shift. "I believe you've already tried that, or have your people suddenly come down with a case of historical forgetting? Does Hastings ring a bell?"_

You were only a little bit pagan at the time, it wasn't a big deal_, thought Francis. He didn't voice this, however, as he knew she was just trying to goad him into a fight. Plus, doing so would put him at risk of being castrated. "Why are you acting so coldly, mon amour?"_

_England fell silent after that, her anger fading away to be replaced by sadness. She was looking off to the side and biting her lip, afraid to tell him the truth. "I don't want it to hurt in the morning when I have to watch you walk out that door," she finally conceded. _

_Sighing, Francis snuggled in closer to her, their naked bodies pressing together for comfort. He hated that he had to leave her, that sometimes they had to be apart for years, and even decades. They both wanted desperately to be together, to be bound to a single household like normal human couples. But such goals were unreasonable, such dreams unreachable. They each had their duties, and rarely did they intertwine, at least on friendly terms._

"_Zis ees not ze last time we shall see each ozer," he stated reassuringly. "As soon as my presence at court ees no longer needed, I will be on ze first ship to ze New World."_

_She squeezed him tighter in response. "Do you promise me?"_

"_Demande-moi, et je te promettrais le monde."_

* * *

_With a skip in his step, and the maid chasing after him, Francis barely knocked on the door before entering England's Boston bedroom. "Angleterre! Je suis retourné!" He spotted her immediately sitting at the window in her nightgown, her back to him. How unusual, Alice never sat around the house in her night clothes, believing in being prepared at all times. Even her long, untamable hair was left to flow freely towards the ground._

"_Francis?" she called out in disbelief, rising from her seat just as he embraced her. They kissed, passionately yet tenderly, and all the while France could feel her stomach pressing tightly against him, keeping them slightly apart. They broke apart, and he chuckled. "Angleterre, I zink you've gained some we-" He gasped as his hand registered the roundness of her midriff. Was she…?_

"_There's something I think you should know," she said. "I'm with child."_

_Francis felt his power of speech leave him as he rubbed his hands over her swollen belly. Somehow, he managed to croak out, "Pour combine de temps?"_

"_Around six, six and a half months, or so the doctor says. I'm rather larger than I should be, though. He believes that I may be carrying twins."_

"_Twins? Je serai le père des jumeaux…I am ze fazer, oui?"_

_She struck him on the arm for his stupidity, causing him to wince at her strength. Great, now she was a violent, overpowered empire with mood swings. "Of course you are, you dolt! You're the only person I've slept with at all in the past decade, let alone the past year."_

_In that moment, Francis couldn't even think up a good comeback to that. He was going to be a father, the father of his own flesh and blood, and the mother of his children was none other than the one woman he loved above all others. Suddenly, the dream of living together didn't seem so distant._

* * *

"_I'm going to kill you, you monster!" England shouted as another contraction ripped through her. She was close now, he'd been told. She'd entered labour some twenty hours earlier, and Francis had been pacing the hallway outside the bedroom since. The midwife had kicked him out shortly after Alice's water had broken. That didn't stop England's screams of pain or shouts of profanity from reaching him. It was only in the past hour that she'd started directing her anger towards him, though those had begun to taper off as well._

_Had Francis been in a more stable mind at that moment, he might have marveled at the sheer mess of emotions he was going through. He was angry, with himself for having done this to her, and with the world for placing such a burden on women. Guilt was there as well, telling him it was entirely his fault just as England shouted so at him. Wondering whether she would survive, whether their children would survive only fueled the panic. But excitement was mingled in there as well; after all these months, he was finally going to be able to meet his children, and he and England could begin their lives together raising the newborns. He worried a bit that they would be forced apart again by duties and politics, but had just as easily decided that he simply didn't give a fuck. He was staying with England whether their kings liked it or not._

_Suddenly, tiny cries erupted from beyond the barrier. Francis was frozen in shock, wanting desperately to enter the room. The unmistakable screams of a newborn continued, announcing the birth of a new life to the world. Once again, Alice's periodic shouts of agony resumed, and he could tell she was exhausted. But her job wasn't finished quite yet._

* * *

_France wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in the same position for since his mind went blank after hearing the first cries of his child. Just before one of the maids assisting in the birthing opened the door and solemnly bade him enter, he'd caught the quiet sounds of crying. Another maid, Angeline, stood next to the bed holding a wrapped bundle, and rocking it in soothing, fluid motions. Francis's heart skipped a beat when he saw a tiny arm poke out from the bundle. His heart stopped, however, when he noticed England sobbing to herself with a second bundle in her arms. The Frenchman looked to the midwife, but she only shook her head sadly._

_Unable to speak, Francis made his way to the bed, and sat on the edge of it. It felt like time had slowed down, like everyone was moving underwater. No, it couldn't be. The second child could not be…dead._

_When at last the two nations looked at each other, Francis felt his heart break in two. He'd never seen Alice this tired, this hurt, nor this heartbroken. It seemed as if she wanted to speak, to tell him something, but there were no words in that moment that could possibly describe her pain. _

_Gently, caring for the cold child's head, she placed the bundle in his arms. The child didn't appear truly dead, no, just sleeping. For a moment, he believed just such, lightly stroking a tiny, tiny cheek with his finger, willing it to be warmer than it was. "Ouvres tes yeux, petit. Ouvre-les pour papa."_

_Against all odds, the child did as it was told and opened its blue, blue eyes just a fraction, letting out a yawn before closing them again, oblivious to its own miracle._

_England was the first to break from the trance, taking the new life back into her arms. "My baby! Oh, you're alive, you're alive." A few choked sobs wracked through her again, but from joy this time, and not sorrow. "Merci, Francis. Merci pour ce cadeau." She motioned for Angeline to bring the other child forward, depositing the bundle in France's now empty arms. "Je te présente nos filles."_

_Their daughters…Wait, DAUGHTERS?_

* * *

"_I suppose we're lucky to have had two. Otherwise, we'd have to go to war over what to name them." A few days had passed since the birth, and England had regained much of her strength. She was walking around, but was confined to the house. Against her wishes of course, but even she could only protest so much before soreness and tiredness demanded she lie down again. "This way, you can pick a sweet, little French name, and I can choose a good, strong English one."_

"_Zere are plenty of good, strong French names," France countered weakly. Alice was recovering just fine, but he still didn't want to overly upset her._

"_They all sound so flouncy in that accent of yours that I really can't tell."_

"_What names were you zinking of, ma belle?"_

"_Alison."_

"_Zat ees razer egotistic of you, chèrie. Is zat ze only one you want?"_

"_Yes, and what of you?"_

"_Hmmm." Francis had been pondering the question for a long time. He'd finally decided on a name two weeks before the birth, but he'd been expecting sons at the time. "I was zinking Mathieu would be good, but I see now zat zat won't work." He thought for a moment longer. "Madeleine."_

_The Englishwoman snorted. "You Catholics and your Biblical names."_

* * *

"Things sounded like they were going so well. What happened?"

"Unfortunately, dear, sometimes national interest outweighs our own…"

* * *

_It had been buzzing in the back of Francis's mind now for a month. He was the happiest he ever thought he'd be, helping England care for their little girls. They already knew which one was going to be a handful and which was going to be rather introverted. But there was something that kept nagging at him…_

_He'd received several letters from court, telling him to return to Versailles. He threw each one into the fireplace. He would not abandon England, or his daughters. _

_Until that night when he had no choice._

_The buzzing had gotten so loud, so impossible to ignore, that he hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. He tried to; in desperation he had placed his hands over his ears, though he knew the sound was not physical. What he should have done was gotten someone to tie him down, for the nature of nations is to be greedy and selfish, a nature they cannot escape._

_Succumbing at last, France untangled himself from England's side, and silently dressed himself. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. Leaning down, he placed a delicate kiss to England's forehead, pulling back before his tears could spill onto her peaceful face. In a few brisk strides, he was standing before the crib, mournful gaze on the bundles of joy, fast asleep like their mother._

"_Je suis désolé, Angleterre. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi." And with that, he was scooping little Madeleine into his arms, and fleeing north._

{-*-}

Translations

Je t'achèteras un autre, bouges ta jambe – I'll buy you a new one, move your leg

Mais Angleterre, ma belle, jolie Angleterre – But England, my beautiful, lovely England

Mon amour – My love

Demande-moi, et je te promettrais le monde – Ask it of me, and I'd promise you the world

Angleterre, je suis retourné – England, I have returned

Pour combien de temps ? – For how long ?

Je serai le père des jumeaux – I'm going to be the father of twins (male twins are assumed)

Ouvres tes yeux, petit. Ouvres-les pour papa – Open your eyes, little one (masculine form). Open them for daddy

Merci, Francis. Merci pour ce cadeau – Thank you, Francis. Thank you for this gift

Je te présente nos filles – I present to you our daughters

Chèrie – Dear

Je suis désolé, Angleterre. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi – I'm sorry, England. Please, forgive me

Notes

Hundred Years' War: Lasting from 1337 to 1453, the Hundred Years' War was fought between England and France (and their respective allies) for control of the French throne which became vacant in the wake of the extinction of the House of Capet. Though the outcome of the war remained uncertain throughout the decades, in the end the House of Valois (of France) secured the throne, and England lost almost all the territorial gains that had been won throughout the war.

Spanish Match: Suggested sometime around 1614, the Spanish Match proposed the marriage of Prince Charles, son of King James I of England, and Infanta Maria Anna, daughter of Philip III of Spain. The motion was highly unpopular among the Protestants of England and the majorly Protestant House of Commons who did not want to see more Catholic influence enter the country. The memory of the Anglo-Spanish War was, likewise, still fresh in everyone's mind, and in the end the marriage did not occur.

Thirty Years' War: During the time of the flashback, the Thirty Year's War is in progress. One of the largest causes of this war was tensions between Protestants and Catholics, beginning first in the Holy Roman Empire, though these tensions had existed since the beginning of Protestantism. It ended with the Treaty of Westphalia.

Battle of Hastings: The October 14, 1066 Battle of Hastings secured Norman rule in England with the death of King Harold II on the battlefield. The Normans attempted to impose many aspects of French culture on the British.

A Note From Blaklite: I know, I know. I'm a terrible, terrible human being. If anyone is still around and reading this thing, hats off to you, dedicated readers! I know it's a bit disappointing that most of this chapter has FrUK, but it's over now, and the story will soon return to its regularly scheduled RusCan goodness. I'll try to update again before the next Ice Age, as well.

Also, anyone catch the Portal reference?


	11. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?

**The Gift You Can't Return**

By Blaklite

{-*-}

_Chapter 11:Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?  
_

Silence descended over their table as England paused in her tale, old and painful memories resurfacing. Moving to press a hand protectively over her stomach, Maddison felt her own fears resurface, of Ivan taking her baby away. It was shocking, too, to hear the truth finally. She'd once asked England, not long after the end of the French and Indian War, how she had ended up with France anyways if Alice was her mother. England had told her that it had been a mutual decision to split up the twins as it would promote peace, at least for a little while, if both France and England were satisfied with their holdings in the New World. In a way, it had worked, but at the cost of one broken family and two broken hearts.

"What happened next?" Canada asked, finally releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Alice sighed, continuing to stare into her now cold cup of tea. "Francis and I, we didn't speak for a long time, communicating only when forced to by kings and politicians, and only on matters concerning our countries and nothing more. Not even after I had won you back, or after he had helped your sister gain her independence. It wasn't until after the First World War that we really properly spoke face-to-face." A small smile graced her features. "The first thing we did after exchanging pleasantries was bicker over some pointless thing or other. The world had changed, but we had become our old selves again. He never apologized, but there was no need to. What had happened had been beyond everyone's control. It was time to forgive the past, so we did, and, well, we've been together since...sort of. We both sleep around, but that's beside the point."

Maddison laughed out loud at that, finally getting her red in the face mother to look up at her. "I don't think even Shakespeare could have written a love story so tragic and sickeningly sweet at the same time. Juliet ain't got nothing on you, mom."

"O Francis, France!" Alice began in an overdramatic tone. "Wherefore art thou Francis? Deny thy frogness and refuse they French; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my scorn, and I'll no longer be thy booty call."

The pair laughed all the more, attracting the attention of a few nearby patrons for a brief moment. It truly had been too long since their last casual day out on the town.

"Come, let's do some shopping while the day's still young," England suggested as both of them struggled to catch their breathes. "I'm looking for some new winter boots and I have the feeling I might just find them here in Moscow. But please take your own personal history into account over the next few months. You may have to make the decision to leave, and fast, if Russia suddenly really wants the Arctic."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since her conversation with her mother, but Maddie's mind constantly went back to the story of her and her sister's birth. She didn't blame her father, not really. She knew quite well how difficult it could be to ignore the pull of being a Nation. Besides, you can't change the past. Moping about what was and what could have been was useless.

But there _was_ something that could be done now to change the future. Whenever she woke up now, the thought of Ivan taking away her baby someday was the first thing on her mind. Canada even dreamt of waking up in the middle of the night, peering at the crib in the corner, and finding it empty. Like with Francis, she couldn't quite bring herself to blame Ivan for possibly wanting or having to take away the child once he or she was born; Russia wanted the Arctic just as much as Canada did. It was just the thought of losing her little one that terrified her so.

So she spent her days avoiding Ivan as much as she could, staying in her room, or pretending to be asleep if she heard him walking by. During meals, she sat at the other end of the table from him, and always excused herself before he could mention her odd behaviour. It was unfair, Maddison knew, but she didn't want to grow comfortable around him, trusting of him. She had to be on her guard, had to make it clear she would fight to the end for her baby.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?!" she yelled through the phone at Gilbert, pacing her room. Having fretted and fretted over the idea of her baby being taken from her, she'd finally vented to Gilbert all her worries, including the story England had told her. Maddison was unpleasantly surprised when he told her that he already knew. Shortly after losing Canada in the French and Indian War, Francis had drunkenly and with much crying revealed to Prussia one of the things the Frenchman regretted most in life.

"I figured you already knew! If Englund hadn't told you, you vould hafe asked." Canada took a moment to simply massage her temples, prompting a, "Schatzi? Still dere?"

"I'm worried, Gilbert," she sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was getting more painful everyday to just remain standing for long, especially on swollen feet and cramping legs. Being pregnant sucked.

"You dink he vill take avay de baby."

She nodded, realising after the fact that he couldn't see her. God, Maddie wished he was here…"I m-miss you. I wish you were here, with me…" She sniffled.

Gilbert's heart broke at that. He couldn't stand living without her, either. They'd had to endure decades of separation already; now even nine months seemed like too long. "_I know, baby. I know. It's hard, but we'll get through this. We've been through worse,_" he said softly to her in German. "_Just think, in a few months you'll be home, and we'll have a little baby to take care of. Together._"

"J-just…just like we always wanted, huh?" Canada took a shuddering breath, fighting back tears that continued to spill despite her attempts.

"_Hey, hey,_" he reassured her. "_Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault._"

"It wasn't yours either."

"_I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We still have each other, and that's what counts._"

"I love you, Gil."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Maddie."

* * *

Ivan didn't understand what was up with Canada. Ever since Alice had left, it was like she was doing everything she could to avoid him. The most they'd said to each other in the past few days was good morning. It seemed unlikely that he had done anything to upset her. Maybe he _hadn't_ done something, something he should have? It seemed more likely, however, that England had said something to her. As curious as he was, Ivan wasn't quite confident enough to call up England and demand she tell him what she already told her daughter. He'd just have to talk to Maddison about it.

Easier said than done.

Earlier, she'd gone to her room, and since hadn't emerged. Ivan had heard her mumbling on the other side, and so figured she'd been on the phone. Probably with Prussia, she'd been calling him a lot recently, much to Ivan's ire. It didn't take long for Russia to realise that he was jealous of the German's ability to steal Canada's time and attention from him. Alas, those two _were_ in a relationship, and there wasn't exactly room to share.

So Ivan waited, one day, then two, waiting for the perfect moment. At last, opportunity came knocking when he walked by the lounge and noticed her waddling towards one of the couches, stepping gingerly on her slippered feet.

"Maddison, are you alright?" he asked, placing down his tool box and rushing over to her side to help her hobble towards the seat. She looked grateful when she was finally sitting down, but otherwise said nothing. He didn't miss how she rested her hands on her swollen stomach, almost protectively. "Do you hurt?"

The Canadian nodded. "Just the usual: my back, my feet, my calves, my everything."

Russia knew a dismissal when he heard one, but he had other plans in mind. Kneeling before her, he placed his hands gently underneath her right calf. "May I?" he asked, and when he received a hesitant nod, he lifted her leg to rest on his raised knee, and removed her slipper and sock. Ivan smiled softly when he noticed how she melted into the cushions as he began to massage her aching foot.

"Fuck, yes…Don't stop, Ivan."

"You shouldn't svear, Canada. Ze baby can hear you." He'd been doing a lot of reading on pregnancy lately. It was amazing how something so small, something that had not even taken its first breath of life, could hear from within the womb, and even hiccup! Ivan wondered if Maddie had felt the baby hiccup yet.

"She can hear, but that doesn't mean she understands, Ivan. She's not going to pop out swearing up a storm, in any language."

He would not relent on this. "Still, eet is a good habeet to get into. Do you vant her first words to be…bad zings?"

She chuckled at that. "You worry too much. Mmmm, yeah, that's nice…" He'd moved onto massaging her thigh.

Silence reigned for a few minutes while Maddison enjoyed her special treatment, and Ivan concentrated on his task. "I have been vorking on ze baby room lately," he interrupted, trying to make conversation again.

"Yeah? So that's what some of the banging's been about…And the paint smell."

"Da, I put up some shelves. I'm still vorking on ze last vall."

"Can I see?" Canada suddenly perked up, looking at him with shining eyes.

His heart gave a jolt, and Ivan wasn't sure whether it was from panic, or something else. "Not yet! Eet's…a surprise."

"Now I'm curious." She hummed in contentment as he moved onto her other leg.

"Eet should be ready in a veek. Aftervards, we can go togezer to buy a crib, and a stroller, among ozer zings."

"Sounds good. I need to get out more, anyways." Now that October was nearing, Maddie had been spending more time outside, soaking in the sun (but not too much, curse her fair skin) before winter stole it away. It was the perfect temperature, too; not blisteringly hot, but not so cold she needed seven layers of sweaters and coats. Still, she did miss humanity, as much as she loved game nights with the Baltics. There were only so many times you could play Mouse Trap before you went crazy.

As they lapped into silence once more, Russia recognized that this might be his one and only chance to find out about the past weeks. "You never told me how zings vent vith Anglia," he commented as nonchalantly as possible. Glancing up through his bangs, however, he noticed Maddison look away.

"We talked, and stuff. About how things are going for both of us, and with Francis, and my brothers and sisters. You know, family stuff."

It was obvious she was trying to get off this topic, making Ivan even more suspicious. Still, he kept it out of his voice. "Yes, she and France appeared to have been gettink along vhen zey visited. Eet is razer amazing zat, after centuries of fightink, back stabbing, and lies, zey still trust each ozer vith zeir hearts."

"They've had a long, long time to sort things out," Maddison remarked, her eyes narrowing at Ivan.

Sighing, Russia surrendered the jig. Releasing her leg, Ivan clasped both of Maddison's hands in his much larger ones, and looked up into her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Maddison, vhy have you been avoidink me? Vhat did Anglia tell you? Eet all started after zat day."

Canada found her heart suddenly seized quite tightly by an invisible force. She hadn't noticed until that moment just how much she'd been hurting Ivan by not speaking to him. In those sincere, violet eyes she was finally allowed a glimpse of the pain and loneliness that haunted this man. Still, she had to consider her child. What if she told Ivan, and he kept her locked up to make sure she could never leave with the baby? Or prepared to take the child away when she was at her weakest after giving birth, like…

_No,_ some part of her spoke. _He wouldn't do that. I just know he wouldn't, because…because he loves me._

"I'm afraid, Ivan. Afraid of you, of Russia. That you'll try to take her from me, and never let me see my baby."

He was silent for some time, his eyes betraying the hurt he felt that she could have thought of him doing something so monstrous. Then again, he'd done worse to other people before. But the heartbreak went deeper than that: he was afraid of the same thing, maybe of her, maybe of himself, but always of losing the child.

"Listen to me, Maddie. I vould _never_ hurt you like zat, and I never vill. You are free to leave at any moment, vith or vithout the baby. You vere never not allowed to. I offered up my home as a sanctuary, not a prison." He paused for a moment, realising just what she wanted to do. "Eef you vant, I can get you a ticket for the next flight to Ottava." _To him._

She was too shocked to speak. Did Ivan realise what he was giving her? Did he understand that if he let her go now, she might not come back? Could he do it, could he give her up as a nation, as a human? How could he trust in her so much that she would return? She wasn't even sure she would return, not yet.

"I vould just as one zing before you leave."

"What is it?" she asked softly, still in shock.

"Bring Toris vith you for protection. I cannot go, and eet is dangerous to be by yourself at zis stage."

Her mind was inclined for a moment to believe it as an attempt to keep tabs on her, but he made a lot of sense. She was getting into the third trimester, and was already pretty big. Fighting at this point wasn't only unsafe, but may not even be very plausible, at least not for long. Besides, Lithuania as the spy? Russia would have had better luck convincing America this day and age.

"Alright," she agreed, voice suddenly swelling with sincerity. "Thank you, so much." Uncertain of what else to say, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Seconds later she was running up the stairs as best she could to begin packing, leaving a broken Russia still kneeling before the now empty couch.

* * *

The drive to the airport was awkwardly quiet. Estonia was driving so that he could bring the car back after dropping them off. He got stuck with the job because: one, Ivan was too busy moping to notice the world go by; two, Maddison was going through a similar situation; three, Latvia was a little too short to reach the pedals (though he was, in truth, very good at street races in his own personal rig); and four, Lithuania was lounging across the entire backseat playing Pokémon Silver as he had been doing for the past four hours. Alright, so Lithuania didn't have a viable excuse, but Estonia knew better than to try and pry him away from a video game. Ever since that time when he interrupted Toris playing God of War…

"_No, Typhlosion!_" the brunet shouted in his native tongue. "_Little fucker, I'm gonna wring your pixelated neck!_"

"Sooooo, there it is! If it's alright, I'll drop you two off at the front instead of looking for parking," Estonia said, sparing a glance at Canada. Her face still seemed as sad as ever. She hadn't said anything the whole ride, just stared out the window. Eduard liked to believe that he, that all the Baltics, had grown closer to her these past few months. She was almost like the little sister he'd never had, and it was eating him up that he couldn't do anything for her. Outside of the airport, he stopped the car, and looked back at Lithuania. "Don't get into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." And the brunet was out of the car, pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Hey," Eduard called to Maddison, placing a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned to look at him, her expression blank but her eyes attentive. He put on his best smile. "Come back soon."

Canada nodded, and returned the smile, though her's was much more solemn. "Thank you."

* * *

It was early afternoon when Prussia finally woke up again. The phone was still in his hand, meaning he must have fallen asleep right after ending his last call with Maddie. That was some ten hours earlier. Gilbert groaned as he passed a hand over his face. He'd been sleeping a lot lately; being awake, well…it hurt after a while. Sure, he still did all the same things he did before, still played video games for hours, still practiced violin when the mood struck him, still looked up new recipes to try online. He kept up with his hobbies, but it wasn't the same without someone to enjoy them with. It wasn't the same without Maddie.

Then he heard it. Someone was fiddling with the lock. It must have been what woke him up. Slowly, Gilbert sat up and got off the couch. He padded down the hall towards the front door, but before he got there, the lock turned. He stopped, shifted his body, prepared to attack the thief trying to break in. The door began to creak open. Gilbert took a second to realise he probably didn't look very threatening in his pyjamas. The door opened more…

And revealed the love of his life.

"…Maddie?"

She nodded, ran up to him, and they embraced, for minutes, for hours, for days it seemed. Gilbert had only dreamt of this moment for the past few months, of being surrounded by his love again. To be able to touch her, smell her, hear her, taste her, see her here before him.

"Gott, I misset you so much," he confessed, holding her head between his hands and just gazing into her deep blue eyes. She smiled then with those lips kissed red.

"Gil…you're crying," she said, brushing a few fingers across his cheek to wipe away the tears. He wanted to tell her that they were tears of joy, but he couldn't get the words out. She already knew anyways, because she was crying, too. They hugged again, holding each other as close as possible.

Then reality walked through the door. "So, should I leave the bags here, or bring them upstairs?" asked Toris.

{-*-}

Translations

Schatzi – Treasure (term of endearment)

Ich liebe dich auch – I love you, too

Notes

French and Indian War: The French and Indian War was the North American theatre during the Seven Years' War (also called La guerre de la Conquête by French Canadians). It lasted from 1754 to 1763, and resulted in the ceding of New France to Great Britain.

A Note From Blaklite: Keeping things straight and to the point, I've experienced a significant drop in motivation for completing not just TGYCR but all of my fics. I told myself that, at the very least, TGYCR would be finished this past summer, but my depression returned in May and I've since been struggling with it. On a slightly more positive note, it looks like the webcomic I've been wanting to start for four years might suddenly become a reality. These, coupled with university and work, have preoccupied me over the past few months, truly, the past year, and forced me to push aside fanfiction. However, I am not about to disappear entirely.

TGYCR, my first solo fic on FF, started more than TWO YEARS ago, and it's still not finished. I'm not about to say it'll be done by Christmas, or next summer, or even a year from now since I'm not sure I'll be able to keep these promises. But I will guarantee that this story will be completed, even if it kills me. It's already nearly over, lacking only a few chapters (for reference, Maddie is on week 28 by the end of this chapter).

To those who have stuck around this ENTIRE TIME, thank you so much for your continued support, or at least interest. I would not even have thought of coming back to finish it if everyone had moved on. To any newcomers, how did you even find this fic? Nothing's been published for months!

Unfortunately, I can't say that all of my other fics will likewise be finished (or that the prequel to TGYCR will even begin to be published). As I mentioned, my motivation has taken a huge hit, but I will honestly try my best. At the very least, I will publish the outlines/endings of stories I absolutely cannot continue with, or allow them to be completed by anyone who's interested.

Once again, thank you to everyone who read this in the past, reads it in the present, and will continue to read TGYCR in the future. After all what is the point in telling a story without an audience?


End file.
